Darkness Rises Again
by rockyrich29
Summary: Sonic and Amy want to settle down after the big war, but unfortunately somebody has other ideas. Will the Sonic team still be able to pull things off, will Sonic and Amy get the peace and quite that they have been longing for.Find out in this fist ever chapter of my story. PLEASE REVIEW because it will be good to know what you all think about it so far, should i keep going?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: Hello to all Fan Fiction's after a long hard sit down i have managed to deliver my very first installment to my story i will tell you right now that i don't have any experience in this field of work and would like you to be lenient with your comments and would like you guidance and any help would be welcome**

**Special Thanks: Goes to T1Weasle for getting me started thank you very much sir **

**Sonamy:**

**Chapter one **

**Robotnik Strikes Back**

**Sonic and Amy's Residence…**

On this day there is trouble a foot, fear showing in the eyes of Sonic as he is frantically walking up and down trying to desperately think of what to do. Sonic and Amy have been happily married for 3 years, and were about to settle down before this little problem aroused

Amy was sitting on the sofa suddenly Sonic turned to her "I Just don't know what to do Ames thought we killed the little bastard off the last time"

Amy trying to get to Sonic calm down, stood up and held him looking into his eyes "don't you think I am scared too please Sonic I need you to be with me now"

Sonic now rubbing the back of his neck and holding Amy took a deep breath and took time to think Amy looking deep into his emerald eyes showing the care and love that joined them together all those years ago "I am sorry sweetheart I just feel that I have let not only you down but the team as well"

Amy pulled Sonic closer to her as she traced her fingers down his muscular abs "don't be silly you know how sly Robotnik can be doesn't make me love you any less and with you by my side I know I will be safe"

the two hedgehog's both staring deep into each others eyes leaned forward engaging into a passionate kiss which took their breath away as the kiss broke their eyes still closed they bring their heads together

With wrapping Amy in his strong arms Sonic said in a husky voice "I love so much Amy rose"

Amy resting her head on his chest "just promise me to never let me fall and to hold me in your strong arms"

Sonic in a deep voice whispered in her ear "I promise" this sent chills down Amy's spine

Kissing Amy's Forehead Sonic whispers "Ohh hunny what the hell are we going to do now?"

**The Situation…**

It had been six years since Dr Robotnik had somehow managed to overpower the area, and to take over the chaos emeralds encasing them to produce his kind of world. But with the help of the team, Sonic managed to infiltrate the doctor's base and put it into overdrive. Which went up in smoke and the doctor with it, some of the emeralds have still yet to be found, but now somehow Dr Robotnik has risen up again much to Sonic's dismay. When they went face to face last time, there really wasn't much of the area left as it was a war that lasted for months and months on end. Which put strain on Sonic and Amy's relationship, but now he's back and even more determined to get rid of the stupid hair ball once and for all

**Meanwhile In The Middle Of No Where…**

Sonic knew of one person who would give them a fighting chance a human that he once worked with in the last war which raged over the city he walked up to a house which if you didn't know any better you would think that it hadn't been lived in for years careful, but confidently Sonic knocked on the door, waited for a few minutes and then was beginning to think to himself 'maybe this is a bad idea' all of a sudden the door opens revealing a man looking the age of mid thirties

Sonic with his hands behind his back, standing at ease he greeted the human "Hello Emmerich it's been a long time hasn't it"

Dr Otacon Emmerich a man of legend and high intelligence looked at Sonic as though he seen a ghost "OH MY GOD!...Sonic…uh…wow…h - how have you been I haven't seen you in over 6 years what are you doing out here in this neck of the woods come in, come in"

Sonic with a silent smile on his face "thank you doctor I would have looked you up sooner, but you know how life can just throws things at you"

The doctor chuckled and put his arm around him "yes indeed they do well how are you and Amy getting along I heard that you two got married I so wanted to congratulate you in person that day, but the powers that are beyond my control deny me of doing so"

Sonic smiled at him "no worries doc"

The doctor turns round "Sonic call me Otacon you know I am technically not a doctor of science"

Smiling Sonic sat down in the living room where there were pieces of technology everywhere some from old projects from years ago which were started on but were never finished

Otacon came in with two glasses "right for some reason I feel this is more than just to catch up now isn't it Sonic"

Otacon reached into a cupboard to reveal a bottle of strong whiskey Sonic took a deep breath for what he wanted to say was a very big ask to the doctor and would change his life forever

As Sonic looked into the eyes of the doctor he said soberly "we have a problem Otacon"

He need say no more Otacon poured out a glass and drank it quick as a flash "SHIT"

Sonic looked at him as if to say I wish I were lying, but I aint the doctor thought for a minute then turning round to Sonic "I am sorry Sonic, but I can't help you on this one I know that you and me went through some tough times so I can understand why you come to me, but that was 6 years ago I am not the man who I once was I have been out of the game for too long"

Sonic still sat down didn't speak just listened till this point then he said in a calm and soft tone "Otacon sit down and at least give me a chance to go through the game plan"

The doctor nodded his head and did as he was told Sonic continued "from what we can gather Robotnik has been working underground for some time on this new equipment we don't know what it is exactly, but what we do know is that it makes the robotosizer look like baby food"

As the doctor listened intently to what else Sonic had to say he then downed another shot of whiskey and put his head in his hands "ooooky this is quite bad"

Sonic let out a snort "no shit Sherlock"

The doctor looked up at him "haven't you spoke to miles yet"

Sonic nodded "he was the one that told me on how to find you"

The doctor smirked "yeah that sounds like miles I was about to ask you how did you find me what has he said about the situation?"

Sonic still calm changed the subject briefly "by the by what have you been working on lately still government work?"

Otacon shook his head "nope they cut me lose after a month of the big war ending said that my service no longer were required"

Sonic looked quite disgruntled by this "what utter bastards they had no right to do that to you and after I put my recommendation in to them as well I should have known it was wrong of me to trust them"

The doctor looked at Sonic with a sympathetic look on his face "hey Sonic you couldn't have known its fine"

With this Sonic got the doctor to pour him out another drink and returned to the job in hand "hmm…. Well, anyway I spoke to miles and he said that we should get you back in on the team we need you in on this Otacon there is no other way"

The doctor looked at Sonic he could see the desperation in his eyes "do we have a plan on how to defend ourselves"

With this Sonic grinned and got out an A3 piece of paper and laid it flat on the table the doctors eyes widened with astonishment "hmm... And interesting concept good design tell me were these plans done by none other than Mr Prower?"

Sonic chuckled "yeah they were done by him doc why do you ask?"

Otacon took a deep breath and sighed heavily "his numbers are all wrong the pressure's that will be used within this weapon will blow it to pieces"

That was something which sonic did not want to hear in the slightest "what can be done Otacon?"

The doctor taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes said "do you have any idea of the dead line we have?"

Sonic shrugged and said "a week maybe two tops I don't know"

Otacon nodded "well then I suppose we best get started shall we?"

With Sonic smiling from ear to ear he punched the air "YEAH nice one doc let's get to Tails place"

With just two words sonic transported them in a flash of blue light "CHAOS CONTROL!"

**Meanwhile at the Prower Residence… **

Tails was busy working in his workshop trying desperately to see what he could come up with in this short space of time the sweat dripping off his brow and becoming quite exhausted as he was going through tones of designs, data and typing so fast on his keyboard that it might catch on fire as this was going on cream was in the living room with Amy sitting on the sofa discussing on what could they do to help the effort which was going on around them

Amy looking scared and concerned said "I hope Sonic manages to find who or what is was looking for we need all the help we can get"

Cream nodded "your right there Amy I have never seen Tails work like this before in my life it's like he's been possessed by something"

Amy looking round stood up and went to the window with a worried look on her face "I hope Sonic gets back soon"

No sooner had she said that and the blue hedgehog arrived in a flash of blue with Otacon beside him

Otacon suddenly put a knee down to the floor "whoa that was an experience that I haven't felt for a while"

Sonic put his hand on Otacon's shoulder "you're alright buddy just have to get used to it again"

Amy came up to sonic and gave him a big deep hug "oh sonic where have you been, I have been so worried"

Sonic slowly leaned from the hug and lifted Amy's head with his finger and looked into her eyes "I will always come back to you no matter what" giving her a kiss

Amy smiled and turned to the doctor "hello Otacon never thought I would see you again thought you disappeared"

The doctor smiled "yes that was what the government told me to do when they cut me lose all that they said was 'thank you to you and sonic because of you bravery, the city can now function again, but it is with sadness that even with Sonic's recommendation that we cannot allow you to be seen by anyone we will give you a different I.D and you to lead a different life' when I asked them if I could see any of you guys again even that was pushing it so that's where I have been and that's why I couldn't come to your wedding sonic"

Sonic looked at him "dam so in a way I am putting you in danger right now"

The doctor looked at him "to be honest Sonic we are in the shit right now so you were correct in finding me"

Just at that moment Tails puts his head round the door and freezes "well if it isn't the good doctor" Tails smiling and going up to the doctor

Shaking his hand the doctor smiled "hello Tails just before we get down to the important stuff how the hell did you find me"

Tails laughed "you really have forgotten what I can do sometimes"

The doctor gave a nod "nobody likes a smart ass Tails"

Tails looked at the doctor "yes sir well I found you from the Nano probes that we used in the big war they have a life span of ten years so I just locked on to your old signal which I still have and yeah pin pointed you" Tails winked

The doctors eye brows moved "hmm your right Tails sometimes I do forget how good you are, even I forgot about those things, best thing to have want to know where someone is bang you got it" Tails and the doctor laughed

But then Sonic cut it short "um when everyone is quite finished can we get to the job in hand had to run to the ends of the earth and back to find you doctor"

**Tails Workshop…**

Otacon smiled "alright Sonic oh and by the way where you traveled to it cannot be repeated to anyone if the government were to find out then we would both disappear and this time we would NOT come back"

As Tails was leading them down into the workshop Sonic turned round to the doctor after he said this and looked at him worriedly and only said "that's not really good to know"

As they got down to the workshop it was defended with 8 inches of this metal which was unknown but could stand up to anything which you wanted to chuck at it not only that but it was 10 stories below the ground housing all the inventions over the years that Tails had made some with Sonic helping him, as they arrived in the complex they walked up to a massive projector machine where Tails sat down in front of it and started to press a few buttons on the key board all of a sudden a display came up showing something which made Otacon's eyes widened, what he was looking at he found most unnerving indeed but didn't say anything

As Tails looked up to the pictures that were before them he went through a informal briefing "as you can see after a lot of hacking and head scratching I have managed to figure out what Robotnik is working on can't figure out what the device is used for but I am sure that I will find out by more digging"

Before anyone had the chance to say anything Otacon stepped in and said "I think we need the entire team in on this one by that I mean everyone, Sonic get everyone here ASAP after that then I will give briefing to you all"

Sonic looked in the eyes of the doctor and knew this wasn't good and went and did what was asked of him


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: well here is the second installment to the story i hope to the people that have read the first chapter are enjoying it again any comments or reviews i will welcome and also just to give a thumbs up to show me that the story is going in the right direction cheers **

**Sonamy:**

**Chapter two**

**Otacon's Confession**

As the sonic team sat down, and made themselves comfortable. They all were talking among themselves quietly.

Shadow looked at sonic "what is this about then faker?"

Sonic shrugged and shook his head "haven't got a clue shad, but with the way the doc was talking doesn't sound like its going to be good"

Otacon cleared his throat and walked up to the stage. Behind him showed the machine in more detail, as Otacon updated the files. "As you all know I have summoned you all here today because of great concern, and to make a confession to you all. But first let me talk to you about this machine, its function is to find all the emerald's in very quick succession. As you can see, it filters through a static hub which connects to the planet as the machine is activated it then pin points all the emerald's and brings them in to this housing unit here. Where they can be harness to produce immense power which can be used on whatever the user sees fit"

As the doctor went on worried faces started to appear because it was finally dawning on them what this device could do

Shadow and Knuckle's both looked up and said "shit" under their breath

Knuckle's piped up and said "Do you know if this thing can take in the master emerald as well?! Because I really cannot be dealing with this shit right now"

Otacon dropped his head forward and said "I am sorry knuckle's but yes it could the user could modify the device so it can take the lot"

Now for the hardest part of the briefing to now tell them the truth of the device and where it came from

Otacon had trouble holding back tears has he took a deep breath "Now to tell you something which I am so ashamed of, that I just hope everyone in this room will try to forgive me. Now Robotnik would want you all to believe that he has solely worked on this himself, if only I could say he did but alas he didn't. The machine was made 15 years ago in a highly secured laboratory, which was guarded by the G.U.N .It was designed for the good of the planet so that we could have them all in one place under surveillance, but the idea was chucked out and the inventor never saw the plan's again until now"

Otacon now with tears starting to form in his eyes, showed to everyone now that the inventor of this machine was none other but him. As he wiped the tears from his eyes, he then continued "I don't know for sure how to defeat this thing, I thought the designs were scrapped but by this outcome I have been greatly mistaken"

Sonic got up and went to the doctor, and put his hands on this shoulders "No one blames you doc you didn't know Christ you were only 20 when you designed this all we need to do now is to find a way to destroy it"

Otacon sniffed and wiped his nose "It's not that simple sonic, if he has entered into the second phase of the build then it will be very hard to get to it"

Sonic looked confused "what do you mean by that doc?"

Otacon took a deep breath as everyone was looking on in the room "To have this machine operating, it needs to be at least 20 stories down and also you would need to know the location of the hub that it connects to. I didn't get that far because they chucked it out before I even got the chance"

Sonic thought about things quickly, then started to issue out orders "Tails what I need from you is to find me this hub which Otacon is talking about. I want you and him to work together, Shad and Rouge I want you to see if you can find as many of the emeralds as you can try to slow him down a bit. If we have a few then it will buy us some time Knuckle's I want you and Tikal to guard the master emerald and go on the highest alert"

Secretly as Sonic was going on Amy's head went into overdrive 'Oh when Sonikku's like this dam he turns me on hmmm… dominate and sexy'

All a sudden Sonic clicks his fingers and Amy comes down to earth "Amy are you with us?"

Amy snapped out of it "Oh sorry Sonikku my head wondered for a bit there" she giggled

Sonic smirked and whispered in her ear "If you're a good girl you can ride me tonight"

Amy gave her cutest giggle going and said "Hmmm… yes please big boy"

As the other went off to their assignment's, Otacon was stood just looking at the display in front of him. Sonic walked over and put his hand on Otacon's shoulder, he took off his glasses and held his head in his hands "Doc everything is going to be fine we will take care of it you know how the team roll we haven't fucked up yet"

Otacon removed his hands from his face "True but there is always a first time"

Sonic now worried tried to cheer up the good doctor and instead Otacon snapped at him "DON'T YOU FUCKING GET IT SONIC, I AM SO FUCKING ANNOYED WITH MYSELF ITS UNTRUE. IF I DIDN'T INVENT THIS FUCKING THING WE WOULDN'T BE HERE WITH THIS PROBLEM"

Sonic looked at him and gave him a hug "Dam Otacon, calm down bud it's like I said YOU DIDN'T KNOW "

Otacon broke the hug and nodded Sonic looked at him "feeling a bit better after that outburst?"

Otacon looked at sonic "I am sorry Sonic just so ashamed that Robotnik has taken one of my ideas and turned for the opposite use"

Sonic looked at Otacon "Dude let's get on what needs to be done Tails needs you right now, if we all do our jobs then it will all come together that's why they call it team work"

Otacon looked at Sonic smiling at him which made him chuckle "Jeez sonic sometimes mate I wish I had your faith"

Tails then came up to the pair of them "So doctor are you ready to do this"

The doctor smiled "Alright tails let's get it on and rock and roll"

**Meanwhile with shadow and rouge…**

Desperately trying to find the emerald's, rouge opened up her radar on her wrist to see if they were even close. As they stopped for the minute on a tall building they looked round the city so they could get a good bird's-eye view

As Rouge was looking round she looked at shadow "It's funny, with everything going on its just so peaceful up here, the view is amazing"

Shadow stood above Rouge a bit and thought to himself 'why is it that I have problems with telling Rouge how I feel? can't stop looking at her'

All of a sudden Rouge let out an exclamation "Shadow we have a contact bearing north north-east!"

Shadow coming down to earth quite fast, quickly composed himself "OK Rouge let's get to it"

Leaving with a trail of dust they speed to where the signal is coming from

**The Great Forrest...**

As the pair approached the Forrest, the radar is blinking frantically forcing the two stop and to take a look around

As they are looking Dr Robotnik keeps a steady eye on the pair of them whilst keeping clear behind some green cover "yes that's it my two old friends, help me find the emerald's that little bit quicker"

Suddenly Rouge turns round and there in front of her is the emerald. She nearly forgot to call out to shadow "Shadow I have found one"

Shadow ran to her "ahh well done Rouge"

Rouge suddenly became mesmerized by the emerald. She is totally taken aback by the power of which it holds "wow it's so beautiful Shadow, no wonder Robotnik wants them all to himself"

No sooner she said that Robotnik appeared in front of them "ahh my old allies, it's so nice of you to lead me to the emerald's and to think that I was worried that I may not be able to complete my latest invention"

Both Shadow and Rouge growled at Robotnik, Shadow was the first to speak "why would we want to help you, you're a fat low life egg faced piece of shit that no one cares about"

Robotnik looking at Shadow pulled a face "now, now Shadow I wouldn't go shooting your mouth off like that the consequence could be costly"

Rouge quickly hid the emerald in between her cleavage "why do you need to find the emeralds, you have this machine to help you find them so why are you following us?"

Robotnik looked at the pair "I have run into some trouble which is none of your concern, just hand me over the emerald and I shall leave you two unharmed"

Shadow and Rouge knew better than to trust the egg man and stood firm. With this Robotnik took this as the start of a fight he flipped a switch and out of nowhere, one of his creations came crashing through the trees. The pair got into fighting stance and got ready as the first missile was let loose, Shadow quickly swatted it with his chaos spear. As this was happening, Rouge took a gun out of Shadows holster and fired it at Robotnik he quickly scooted out the way in his personal carrier. Shadow smacked him side on which sent him flying into a few trees and got tangled in the ever-growing vines, as this was going on Shadow and Rouge found this to be a good time to run. Shadow turned round and shot off a few rounds into Robotnik's creation, which exploded and fell to the ground

Shadow looked at Rouge "Let's get the hell out of here"

Rouge nodded in agreement, so they speed off back to base to drop of the important cargo

**On Angel Island…**

Knuckles and Tikal are setting up the necessary arrangements so that the master emerald is well guarded. Knuckles is looking over certain security features that he could use, while Tikal was calmly set meditating in front of the master emerald prying for it to safeguard the team. She finally comes round from her trance, and walks over to see Knuckles.

She put her hands round his waist "how are you getting on?"

Knuckles heart started to beat faster, he really didn't know what to do in these situations. "Uh.. Just putting the final touches to the system, though I don't know if this thing will work. But when Tails gave this thing to me he said that it will work just fine I have yet to believe him"

Tikal smiled because she knew Knuckles loved her, he just didn't know how to show it. "well I am sure if tails says it will work then it's going to work"

Knuckles smiled "Right best started putting this into action"

**Back At Tails Workshop…**

As Tails and Otacon worked through the night with the issues they were facing, Sonic couldn't sleep. So he joined in but just listening in to everything that was being said. Suddenly Shadow and Rouge came back from that near miss with Robotnik

Shadow went up to the three "We have a problem, egg for brains is for some reason looking for emeralds manually"

Otacon then spoke up "Hmmm… interesting did he say why?"

Shadow shook his head "Nope, just said he ran into 'complication's' if that means anything to you?"

Otacon took a deep breath and sigh of relief "thank god for that"

He quickly got up and started to go through something on his PDA. Suddenly he found what he was looking for and showed the others.

Sonic looked confused "And we meant to be looking at what?"

Otacon smiled "This is the explanation on why he is having such problems, quite surprising really because I thought he would bypass it."

Sonic beginning to see red "JUST TELL US ALREADY!"

Otacon chuckling "This here is a fail-safe system, you need this for the hub and the machine to talk to each other. Like an interface and if you don't have it, it won't allow you access to the hub which means we have time on our side now Sonic."

Sonics face when the doctor told him this was a picture "Why didn't you tell us this before!?"

Otacon looked at sonic with a sorry look in his face "I am sorry Sonic, I kind of forgot you know what my brains like when I get stressed"

Sonic looked at the doctor "that's alright doc no worries, at least we have the upper hand. How long do you think it will be for him to figure this out?"

Otacon took his glasses and rubbed his eyes "Um… well it depends, on how easily fooled he is. Thing is it's all very well building this thing, but then you need to have the calibration codes which I am the only person that has them"

Sonic rubbing his nose thought things through "Hmm… hey doc, how long would it take us to build one of these things"

Otacon looked at sonic in disbelieve "If your thinking what i am thinking, then you seriously need your head checked"

A smile slowly creeps up on Sonic's face "Think about this for one sec. If we build ours before he dose, then we can beat him to the punch. The power that we will have could power up Tails mega ray, we could wipe him out in a heartbeat"

The doctor looked at Sonic as though he was stark raving mad, but then thought about things. 'Maybe, if we were able to somehow hook up to the hub from here. It could be possible, but then we would be vulnerable due to the fact we would be defenseless against Robotnik should he wish to attack.'

After Otacon thought things through, he then spoke "What you're thinking of doing here, is kind of a build race. Now I have been in one of these situation before, and won but even though time is on our side. We will need to really get going with this, plus after the build me and Tails will need to create some kind of force shield to protect us if egg for brains attacks"

Sonic looked at him "what are we waiting for let's do it to it"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Alright i hope you are enjoying the story so far, would like to have some reviews because at the moment don't really know if people are enjoying the story or not lol. Now comes the time of my first Lemon session i hope you enjoy it ;)**

**Sonamy:**

**Chapter three**

**Let The Race Begin!**

**Story POV…**

As the team helped Otacon at finding all necessary components, Tails prepared his workshop for yet another addition of technology. And started to work closely with Otacon, so that the design could be improved somehow. Cream was close to Tails as she wanted to get involved in the action too, meanwhile Shadow and Rouge were out to not only search for more emeralds but to keep ears and eyes out for any activity. Whilst all this was going on knuckles and Tikal readied themselves on angle island, and checked the master emerald as well as setting up their defence systems that they were putting in place should they get into any trouble

**Tails Workshop…**

Sonic was in the gym that Tails set up for him a few years ago, getting himself ready to go head to head with Robotnik for when the time came. As he was doing this, Amy was stood in the door way her eyes looking at her hunk of a husband. The way his muscles moved as he flexed them, and the sweat dripping off him was enough to make her wet.

As he finished he stood up and smiled at his pink wife "hey Ames how you doing"

Amy was just totally fixated by Sonic's body, even till this day she will never get tired at looking at his muscular frame. Sonic looking at her chuckled "Amy come back to earth girl"

Amy's face going the same colour as herself giggled "sorry Sonikku I just can't help it"

Sonic now looking in Amy's eyes knew something was troubling her. He walked up to her with a towel round his neck, and wrapped his strong arms round her she hugged him back. But to the point where Sonic knew something was up "what's wrong Ames looks like you have something you your mind"

Amy looking up to her blue stud "Sonic we are going to be alright aren't we? I mean from what happened last time, when we had that war we nearly lost each other. I just couldn't go through that all over again, I love you Sonikku so much I don't want to lose you again"

With this Sonic smiled sympathetically to Amy bringing, her close and tight to his chest so she could hear his heart beat "this time my love, we are stronger and wiser than before. I promise you with Otacon here with us, there is nothing to worrie about. You will have me forever and all ways, and there is nothing which will get in the way of that"

With this the two embrace into a slow deep meaningful kiss

**WARNING this is now Sonamy Lemon Those that are 16 or over may read if not skip to next chapter!**

Whilst this was happening, Amy started to trace her fingers down Sonics chest to feel his muscular 8 pack. Sonic carefully was undoing her tether, on her tracksuit bottoms. Which he did so with ease and they gently fell down her legs revelling her sexy lace lingerie.

Amy broke off the kiss and looked down, and then with a sly grin looked back up to him. "Sonikku, cheeky not that I am complaining just impressed you managed to do that without me knowing" then she giggled

Sonic looked at her, with nothing but true love and hunger in his eyes. He slowly lifted her top off to revel her nice plum perky breasts, which he gently played with making Amy moan with pleasure. He put his hand round her back, and quick as a flash her bra just seemed to fall down. Then he started licking her tender nipples

Sonic's 8 inch cock was now rock hard as ever, to the point that because he was training he just had nothing on but tight Nike pro shorts which amplified it. Amy took one look at his member, and gasped to which she was thinking 'how do I take that inside me every time'

Amy gave a little squeal as he lifted her up, and laid her down on his weight training table. He started kissing her all over from her neck, to her breasts and then gently down her stomach. He slowly got to her lace lingerie and started to tease her, by this time she was moaning hard. "Sonic please not be a tease, I want you inside me so much."

Sonic grind and whispered "ahh not yet my little princess, you need to learn patients and to enjoy these feelings"

With that his head went back down, and started to lick her wet vagina through her lingerie. Thus making Amy wriggle and squirm after a while, he then gave in to Amy's demands. He slowly pulled the lingerie down with his teeth revealing her hot, wet vagina inviting him in.

Amy by this time pulled him up to her and she nearly shouted. "fuck me hard and fast Sonic the hedgehog, I want you inside me right now!"

Sonic didn't have to be asked twice, he reached in his shorts pocket and Amy looked at him "what are you doing baby?"

Sonic looked at her confused and said "well I got to put a hat on don't I? Don't want you getting pregnant yet now do we"

Amy looked at him as though he was stark raving bonkers "Sonic, I just got the implant put in a few months ago if you remember

Sonic looked back and blushed "oh yeah"

And with that he laid back on top of her. Amy reached for his cock, and started to rub it gently up and down and pointed it at the entrance of her vagina. She guided it in for Sonic and as he entered, he let out a deep sigh and Amy arched her back and closed her eyes as she embraced the feelings which were pulsating through her body. Sonic thrusted his member in and out slowly, but were slamming it in hard Amy pulled Sonic into a passionate kiss their tongues touching rhythmically as their hips both thrusted in time.

Breaking the kiss, Sonic started to kiss and gently bite Amy's neck he whispered in her ear. "Oh Amy sweetheart, I love you so much ahh man you're always so nice and tight."

"Oh yeah baby, just don't fucking even think about stopping or changing position. Cuz I am so going to cum." Amy looked into his eyes when she said this, making a passionate face.

"Don't worrie about that Ames, I can keep going till you say then I wanna cum when you do. Cuz that's what I want us to do together." with his Amy nodded and started to kiss his neck.

All of a sudden Amy started to moan loader "Oh my god Sonic, if you wanna cum with me then get ready AHHHH SONIC!"

"OH YEAH AMY, SWEETHEART I LOVE YOU!"

Then Sonic quickened the pace thrusting harder, deeper and faster till all of a sudden they both shouted. "OH FUCK AMY AHHHHH SHIT!/OH SONIC I LOVE YOU!"

Amy felt Sonics cum spurting inside her like cool melted liquid, it was the most exhilarating experience that she has ever felt before. Sonic collapsed on her exhausted, (remember he has done half a day in the gym already, so fair play to him lol) and Amy held him in her arms with a smile from ear to ear, and in between deep breaths she asked. "did you enjoy that Sonikku baby"

Sonic with his eyes still closed, holding Amy tight spoke in a deep voice "ahh yeah! That was awesome Ames, much better Cumming inside you what a rush."

Amy now gently rubbing Sonic's head, smiled and felt Sonics strong arms around her. Feeling safe in each others arms, their eyes became heavy and before long they were both asleep with smiles on their faces.

**Meanwhile Back On Angle Island…**

Tikal was sat in front the master emerald meditating, trying to make any sense of what Robotnik's intentions were going to be. Prying to safeguard everyone she started to chant her native tongue, as she was doing so Knuckles was busy going over the security force filed that he had constructed. He had been keeping hold of it when Tails gave it to him in the midst of the first war. He assured Knuckles that he shouldn't have any problems with it, but had to be connected to the master emerald for it to be powered.

As knuckles went over to the control panel, he took a deep breath. "I hope this thing works, can't afford to waste any more time and also my back is killing me"

His hand went up towards the controls he flipped a few switches, pressed a few buttons and suddenly he felt the island shake. The machine kicked in, the next thing he knows huge masts come shooting up from the ground. Sensors on top of them move their heads into positions, then with a blinding flashing noise the entire island was engulfed in the force field. As if from nowhere two giant death rays came out and started scanning the sky.

Knuckles just stood there, with his jaw to the floor in total disbelieve that this invention came from Tails mind. "well fuck me gently, maybe I may have to give more Tails more credit cuz this is some crazy shit"

Just as he finished thinking out loud to himself, Tikal finished meditating and came round to see what was going on. 'Why was the island shaking' she thought to herself and ran to Knuckles giving him a hug. "Knuckles what is going on and what was that shaking that happened back there"

Knuckles blushed and went silently red and put his arms around her hesitantly. But then when she held him close, he wrapped his strong arms round her and slightly smiled. "Don't worrie Tikal, it was just the defence system kicking in. If you look up and around you, you will see what that fox can do when he has an idea in his head

As Tikal looked up and around her, the only words that came to her were. "Oh my Knuckles look at this, you are right Tails is truly something"

Still holding one another they looked into each other's eyes, Tikal was the first to speak. "Knuckles I know how you feel about me, and I know your shy when it comes to showing your feelings, but let me try something on you so you may feel a little relaxed"

Knuckles allowed her to do this, she raised her hands and laid them on the side his temples as she closed her eyes she whispered something which even Knuckles didn't understand. Next thing he knows there is a feeling which hits him so hard it makes him rather weak for a few minutes but as he gets used to it, it was a feeling that he never felt before. Totally beside himself with this feeling he wraps his arms around Tikal which she gently hugs him back.

As Knuckles feels her skin on his cheek he whispers "What is this feeling that is traveling through me, it's something that's making me feel so strong but whatever its doing to me I just want to say one thing Tikal"

She looked at him with love and hope in her eyes at about what Knuckles is going to say

"Tikal I…I love you so much, everything that we have been through you have been there for me even at my mood swings all you do is smile and get on with it I am sorry that I haven't been able to show my love to you until now"

They both look deep into each other's eyes and slowly begin to lean forward, as they get closer their eyes close and as their lips touch. Knuckles has problems figuring it out, but quickly they are kissing each other passionately and deeply. After 3 minutes they both break the kiss breathing hard they hold each other and Knuckles looked at Tikal.

"Tikal what is this feeling that's going through me?"

Tikal with her eyes shining looked into his "what you're feeling my love is pure, true love and it will stay with us because I will never leave you"

They both smile at each other knowing that as long as they have each other, then that's all they need they both look at the system and for the first time they felt safe

**The Next Day Back At Tails Workshop… **

Shadow and Rouge arrived back a bit tired and cranky, as they have been out for over 48 hours. They have been searching hi and low to retrieve as many emerald's they can, they approached the table at which Tails, Otacon, Sonic were sat. Shadow learned on the wall and Rouge went up to them, Tails was the first to notice them.

"Oh hey guys how have you been?" Tails looking bushy-tailed and fresh as always (I know I am sorry excuse the pun)

Rouge looked at him in total disbelieve "Tails where do you keep all that energy of yours darlin, cuz for sure I wouldn't mind having what you take in the morning's"

They all looked at each other and started cracking up, just then Cream and Amy came in with some mugs of coffee and cookies for everyone. Shadow and Rouge greedily grabbed the cups, as they needed a kick up the ass. With seeing the pair greedily gulping down the coffee Otacon, Tails, cream, sonic and Amy just looked at each other and grinned.

Otacon was the first to break the Silents "Right you two, what have you got for me because me and the others have been going through some ideas. They are a bit risky, but they might help us in the effort of destroying this thing before Robotnik acts."

Shadow took his foot of the wall where he had been leaning on and approached the table next to Rouge, they both looked at what Otacon was working on. As he was taking to everyone though what options could be done the pair looked at each other and nodded, Shadow looked ran down but he was still ticking. "ok doc while you have been going through the plans of Robotnik's base me and Rouge have found a weakness point"

The doctor scanned the planes up and down, but could not see what the pair were looking at. "either I need new glasses, or a have just been looking at these plans too hard and its making me potty"

Rouge giggled and put her hand on his shoulder "don't worrie darlin we have all worked our arses off, it's no wonder we are slowing down a bit"

Shadow took control and spoke "now see where his main generation unit juts out there, well right next to that is an exhaust chamber which if we were able to get a bomb and drop it down there it would cause a chain reaction, which would melt down the entire base"

As the doctor looked at this, a smile gradually became apparent on his face "yes, yes indeed that would work extremely well, but I must stress that the mission has its dangers. But if you think you two can handle it who am I to get in your way"

Shadow and Rouge looked at each other, Shadow face had a smile "right Rough we better suit up and get going"

As they went off to do the mission Cream looked around at the group "I hope they won't get into any trouble"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonamy:**

**Chapter 4**

**Things Go Horribly Wrong **

**Meanwhile Deep In Robotnik's HQ…**

Robotnik was looking at the creation that stood there before him. "hmm… what is stopping this machine from working Snivley, we followed Mr Emmerich's plans to the detail."

Snivley looking shyly up to his master "yes sir, indeed sir, would you like me to bring up the plans again sir."

Robotnik was about to answer when a scouter bot came in and spoke to him. His face turned quite red and went over to Snivley quickly grabbing him and looked at him in the face making him yell. "SNIVLEY! I want this machine working now, all I can say is you better not fail me Snivley"

Snivley looking at Robotnik with sweat dripping down his face managed to squeak "what seems to be the trouble sir?"

But before he had time to say anything, alarm warnings went off everywhere in the base. Robotnik looked round and shouted "NOW WHATS HAPPENING SNIVLEY!"

Checking the computer, Robotnik brought up an image on the screen which showed Shadow and Rouge "what are they doing there Snivley, didn't I tell you to put all bots on high alert?"

Chucking him to the floor Robotnik, turned to the main computer screen and ordered "BRING THOSE TWO TO ME BUT KEEP THEM ALIVE"

**Meanwhile At Tail's Workshop…**

As the days past, Sonic and Otacon looked at his plans and checking the status of the machine. As it was being put together, they went going through the objectives on which he had written down on his clip board which needed to be done. Tails was sat down at his desk, looking over the test data which he was running on his computer so that when they turn on the main machine, they will know exactly what to do so there will be no nasty surprises. As he was doing this, Amy and Cream were in the safe house apartment away from the boys, but not too far and at least they will be safe as it's in the main complex under the ground with them.

Sonic and Otacon walked into the other room with Tails looking at them smiling. "right Tails how we getting on with the test data. I am looking over the machine and as I expect from you it's all going pretty smoothly. Me and Sonic have done some initial test runs on the important systems, and they are green across the board."

Tails saluted the good doctor "yes sir I do try my best, as for the test data we may have to rethink on the housing unit for the emeralds because it looks as if it won't hold them for long. Because as you can see, the glass will start to fracture which will weaken and eventually explode."

Sonic looked at the doctor with a very concerned face "that doesn't sound cool doc"

Otacon's face winced "dam this is the problem Sonic, as this project was scrapped I didn't really go through the entire system they didn't give me time. This may put us back a bit in the whole build race, Tails I need you to get on this as quick as you can. In the meantime if we were to use the housing without the calibrations, how long would you say it may last for before reaching a critical state?"

Tails thought about the answer carefully and then started to punch keys on the keyboard. "well as it would stand with your calculations and calibrations, I would give it a rough estimate of about 3-4 weeks at a push"

The doctor looked at the information that was in front of him on the screen and breathed in a deep breath and exhaled "OK well looks like you have a dead line Tails. I am giving you a month to create the new housing, because if you don't there won't be time for us to win this battle"

Tails looked at him with a worried look in his face "Otacon I don't think that I can have it ready in time"

Sonic decided to stand in for his baby brother "yeah doc cutting it pretty fine aren't we!?"

Otacon cut them short "Sonic, if I didn't think that Tails would be able to do it then I wouldn't be giving him this challenge? Now remember how he used to be in the great war, grow some balls quit you whining Tails and get on with it seriously I have faith in you mate"

Tails now with a determined look on his face nodded to Otacon "yes sir I won't let you down doctor"

Sonic smiled "ALRIGHT! You go little bro"

Otacon was now looking at them with grin on the side of his face "good lad, that's what I want to see from you Tails keep it up son I am trusting you now"

As Otacon was starting to walk away suddenly there was a thudding noise from up above. Next the alarms at the console started to kick off Tails quickly ran over to the desk and his eyes widen then shouted "SHIT SONIC, DOCTOR WE HAVE COMPANY"

Amy and Cream ran into the room Amy ran to Sonic "Sonikku what's happening"

Sonic looked concerned "if I didn't think any better, I would say this is Robotnik's Work

Cream went to Tails as quickly as she could "Tails hunny what is going on?"

Otacon next came running up, as they saw the picture come into focus on top side he knew what was going to happen. "shit its Robotnik, and I know full well what he want as well"

He turned and looked at the others and they looked straight back at him

Sonic shook his head "don't you even think about it Otacon. We can't afford to give you up without you we won't be able to finish the machine"

Tails decided to pipe up "besides there is no way he will be able to get down here it's almost impregnable"

As Tails said this the screen automatically came up with Robotnik looking into the screen "hello my fellow citizens, I Dr Robotnik call upon the great Dr Otacon Emmerich to show himself to me for I have a proposition. Either you come to me and give yourself up peacefully, or be prepared to witness Shadow and Rouge being blown off the face of the earth... you have 1 hour to reply"

All the team looked at each other, Cream and Amy we near to tears Sonic was the first to speak "SHIT OK we need a plan and we need one quick. We have only one hour to sort something out."

He looked at Tails "how many emeralds do we have little bud?"

Thinking for a split second Tails spoke "we have 4 of them so far Sonic, why what are you thinking?" with an interested look on his face

Sonic smiled "I just hope it will be enough, what I suggest is this. Tails I know that four of the emeralds isn't going to power up the cannon to the point where we can make much damage. But if we can get it to the point of a distraction, then maybe we could take fat man by surprise and grab Shad and Rouge hopefully whilst at it."

Tails looked at Otacon "doctor do you think that maybe you could see if there would be anyway to increase the power of the cannon, so that it may have a bigger punch?"

Otacon looked at Tails and adjusted his glasses "well we're push for time Tails, but as always we have to give it a shot we need all the help we can get"

Sonic nodded at Otacon "right Otacon start working on that with Tails and get back to me asap when you have an idea what it can do. In the mean time, I need you two girls to stay safe. Amy I want you by my side to help me, but if it gets too hot then it would be best for you to find cover and let me deal with things. Cream do not leave Tails sight, don't want any more foul ups then there needs to be."

Everyone agreed and went off to prepare and to put the plan into motion. Amy went up to sonic and he put his strong arms around her like a shield protecting her "Sonikku I promise I won't let you down I love you and will do anything to protect you"

Sonic looked into Amy's eyes "Amy my love, I know you will just be careful. Remember if you find yourself pinned down or in trouble, find cover and wait there until I am there to join you we will do this together."

With these words Sonic and Amy embrace into a deep passionate kiss, the two clashing their tongues together. Which sent undescribable feelings throughout each others bodies, for the love they had for each other was so strong that even death itself could not get in between them. In the midst of this scene, Otacon came up and gave a little cough sonic lifted up his hand and held one finger up at him to signal one minute. With this Sonic and Amy broke the kiss, Sonic caressed Amy's face with his hand whilst looking in each others eyes.

Then Sonic turned his head to Otacon "what's the situation on the cannon then my dear doctor? I hope it's good" looking at him with a sly grin

Otacon took a deep breath "OK well the good news is that I can increase the power of the cannon by 30 percent. The down side is that I will have to lower the range to do so, if not then we could have a premature overload in the core mechanism which would not be good."

Sonic thought for while "yeah that's fine proceed with the upgrades Otacon. Just need to bring them in closer which could be a problem, but all we need is bait hmm…"

Sonic turned to Tails and smiled "oh Sonic no please, I only just gave the X-tornado a lick of paint last week. Mind you could give me a chance to test out something which I have been working on."

Sonic is now looking at Tails intrigued by this statement "you never cease to amaze me little buddy, but please continue"

Tails chuckles "well you know me Sonic always trying to find out ways to better the team. To put it plainly it's a cannon, which I have mounted onto the middle of the plane. It's to aid you Sonic, you can get into it and I can fire you out so that you can fly into an area from a safe distance."

Sonic suddenly looking quite shocked "yep wasn't seeing that one coming, and its defiantly something wacky. As long as you can assure me that it's safe, then I am all for it"

**Meanwhile Back with Robotnik…**

Shadow and Rouge were in lock down, a room with nothing in there at all except 1 camera on each wall. Rouge for the first time in her life was scared, but tried her best not to show it. As for Shadow he was cool, calm and collected for he knew that the team were going to find a way to set them free. He looked at his communicator to see the time, the hour was fast approaching 15 minutes left to be precise.

Shadow even though he was built to not care for feelings, knew deep down that he did and his heart wanted to belong with Rouge. But he didn't know what to do about it, as they sat there he was the first to talk. "Rouge I just want to say something, don't worry about what may happen here. Just remember that as long as I am still breathing I will be by your side and to protect you."

Rouge now surprised at this sensitive side of Shadow which she has not seen before, quickly composed herself and replied "thank you Shadow, that means a lot to me. But you know I can kick ass as much as you, besides I am not that worried. I know the team will be here."

Shadow now smiling which is something very rare indeed "you don't have to hide your fear, sometimes it's good to feel scared. For some reason makes you fight harder and stronger."

With this Rouge walked over to Shadow, and gently put her arms around him. For a moment poor old Shadow didn't know where to put himself, but gradually he put his arm round her waist. She held him close and rubbed her cheek against his, Shadow suddenly felt a feeling that totally liberated him.

As they leaned away from the hug, Rouge was the first to break the silent. "Shadow do you think we will make it out this time. Because I never want to leave your side."

Shadow now drunk with this feeling, his eye lids half-mast replied. "as I said Rouge, as long as I am still alive and breathing I will protect you. We will get out of here I promise."

Suddenly they both were looking in each others eyes, and both felt themselves lean into a kiss. But at the last minute there was a huge thud and alarm's going off left, right and centre. They both looked round, and then looked back at each other. "to be continued" Rouge remarked which made Shadow give a little blush

Meanwhile in the control room, Robotnik was barking out orders and shouting at his swatbots. "WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT BLAST COME FROM!"

Snivley looked at the monitor. "it seemed to have come from the west sir, about 5 miles away. It has taken out one of our monitor's sir"

Robotnik pointed at him "switch to the nearest camera then you idiot, in the meantime bring up the image before it got taken out. I want to know what caused this to happen"

Snivley looked at the doctor, his head drenched with sweat "yes sir right away sir, it seems we do have something sir but can't identify"

Robotnik walked up to the console "punch it up on the main screen Snivley"

As the picture came into focus, all was to see was a bluish blur ball going straight for the camera. At this point Robotnik looked like he was about to blow a major blood vessel "SNIVLEY I WANT ALL BOTS ON THAT TARGET AND TO DESTROY THAT BLUE PIECE OF SHIT AND I WANT MORE SECURITY AROUND THE EMERALD MACHINE"

**Meanwhile 5 Miles Out…**

Sonic made a quick exit and jumped into Amy's arms on the tornado, and gave the thumbs up to Tails. As they flew into the distance Sonic shouted to Tails "do you think that's done it? Have you got anything following us on the radar?"

As Tails looked on suddenly 5 little blobs came up like fireflies "yeah Sonic that's done it alright. We are being followed just as planned"

Sonic nodded "sweet now we have got our distraction time for the main event"

Just as he said his sentence Knuckles turns up "hey Sonic where was my invite you little bugger"

Sonic shook his head "whoa Knuckles sorry bud, things happened so fast I forgot to call you. Don't worrie though cause your just in time for the party, I need you to ruffle eggheads feathers so that he comes out himself. We have Tails Cannon powered and set up, but we need to bring them in closer. Take care of Shadow and Rouge for us, they are somewhere in the complex. You just need to find them, the rest of us will keep the heat off your back you just need to do those two objectives. Amy you can tag along with him for some extra back up also make sure Knucklehead doesn't get lost"

As Knuckles was flying next to the tornado, he acknowledge every word and nodded to show Sonic he understood. "what do you mean I might get lost cheeky shit, OK well take care Sonic and I will see you back home."

Amy looked at Sonic, with concern and hurt in her eyes "Don't worrie Ames, we will be together soon I promise I will come back to you. It will all be over in a few hours trust me I love you"

Amy hugged Sonic and gave him a passionate kiss "I love you to Sonikku, you better come back to me"

Sonic nodded and looked at Knuckles "look after to her dude,stay safe and get Shadow and Rouge back to us"

With this they both parted ways, as Knuckles and Amy approached the base there was a lot of defense's. But he dodged and ducked his way through keeping Amy covered until they were in the clear. As they landed Amy looked round to see if they were followed in any way, after she was satisfied the nodded her head at Knuckles.

Amy then turned to her communicator on her wrist, and looked at the radar to see if there were any signals in range. Luckily she managed to pick them up "Knuckles follow me, I have a strong signal coming from over there"

Knuckles nodded "easy Amy let's try to keep a low profile" as they charged on carefully following the signal.

As this was going on, Robotnik's attack bots were slowly catching up on Sonic and Tails. Cream was trying not to panic, as Tails had her sat in front of him. He put an arm round her, as to try and calm her down a bit.

Sonic was getting a concerned look on his face "GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT TAILS BUDDY"

Tails looked at Sonic with concern in his face "DAM SONIC I HAVE HER AT FULL POWER SHE WONT GO ANY FASTER"

Sonic looked at the console, to see how far they needed to go within range of the cannon. "TRY TO INCREASE THE POWER, JUST ANOTHER MILE OR SO AND WE WILL BE IN RANGE OF THE CANNON"

Otacon back at base was desperately trying to get in contact with Sonic, To find out what was going on. Suddenly Sonic's voice crackled through the speakers. "Otacon this is Sonic, lock on to multiple targets and fire at my command it's getting a bit hot out here"

Otacon quickly grabbed the microphone "Roger that Sonic locking on targets now"

The doctor went to the main console of the weapon, and in seconds locked on to the targets. As the weapon heated up, Otacon went back to the microphone. "The weapon is hot Sonic, waiting for the command to fire"

Sonic looked around him and took a deep breath "FIRE"

Otacon slammed the trigger button, all of a sudden an almighty blast came from the cannon. Sonic saw this and tapped on the window of the plane, to let Tails know so that he could quickly take some evasive action.

As it passed the X tornado, the three in the plain stared in awe at the power of the blast. The fact if the power of four emeralds could do that, think about what all seven could do. Just thinking about it was blowing their minds, the shot took out all bots in one hit. Making the way safe for Tails to land.

Robotnik observed this on the screen, and was getting a bit restless. As he saw all five disintegrated in one hit. "bumbling idiot's, looks like if they can't do the job properly do it yourself"

He quickly jumped into his one man carrier, and shot off to sort thing out his way. To destroy what he could in the processes.

As he did so, Knuckles and Amy saw this which made Knuckles smile. "sweet alright Sonic the plan is going perfectly, now we just need to bust out Shadow and Rouge"

Amy nodded "if this thing is reading right, then they are just behind this wall here." said Amy pointing to it

Knuckles smiled "stand back Miss Rose, don't want you getting hurt. Heads up you two, if you can hear me its Knuckles step away from the wall. Its going to get messy."

Shadow shouted back "took you bloody time, we were getting a bit board being locked up in here."

Knuckles smiling took a step back, and put all might into the wall. After a few hits, it all came crumbling down and there in front of them were the hedgehog and the bat looking fairly relived.

The four looked at each other and Shadow smiled "I think we have spent long enough in this hell whole don't you agree? if we are quick, then we can cut egg for brains off and kick him into touch"

With that they all nodded and Shadow grabbed them all and chaos controlled them back to base

As the four arrived back, Amy went for Sonic straight away. He held his arms out to her. "I told you I would be back for you didn't I, I never break a promise"

Shadow went up to Sonic "after Knuckles and Amy broke me and Rouge out, we saw robuttink shooting off toward our base. If we can find out how far away he is and if we have enough power in the emeralds for one more hit. Then we could ambush him and send him flying"

Sonic liking the idea turned to Otacon "well doc how much power do we have?

Tails already sitting down at the console, gave the thumbs up as to say yeah we have enough. Otacon smiled and looked at Sonic "the cannon is a go Sonic, and looking at the radar he will be in range in about 5 minutes"

Sonic nodded "sweet doc, you know what to do. As soon as he is in range, just let the ass hole have it"

As Robotnik approached the area, he laughed to himself unaware that they had enough power for one more shot from their cannon. Not only the fact, that the Sonic team managed to successfully free Shadow and Rouge. "yes they won't know what's hit them, surely they spent all that power from the first blast of the cannon. So they will be totally defenceless"

But little did he know that when he uttered these words, The cannon was warming up for a second shot. Sonic looked at Otacon waiting for the command. "not quite there yet Sonic, just a little closer NOW!"

Sonic slammed the trigger, and the cannon made the almighty blast. Which shot off in the direction of the egg man, as he was going merrily along suddenly warning alarms and lock on systems went off.

He didn't have time for any evasive action "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT"

The blast hit him head on which sent him flying off high in the atmosphere "I HATE THAT FUCKING HEDGEHOG I WILL GET MY REVENGE AHHHH!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonamy:**

**Chapter 5**

**The Team Regroups **

**Tail's Workshop HQ…**

The team pile into the complex conference room and sat around the table to debrief and reassess the situation, and to see what actually happened with Shadow and Rouge. How did they get captured in the first place?

After everyone was sitting comfortably, Sonic stood up. "First I want to start off by saying welcome back to you Shadow and Rouge. I think I speak for everyone when I say you had us panicking a bit there. But at least your back safe and sound and we are very happy to have you two back."

After saying this Sonic started to clap his hands and everyone joined in. Shadow looked round him, and couldn't help but feeling something warm inside him. A feeling where for the first time, he felt wanted and that this is the place where he belongs. While thinking this, he couldn't help but to put on a genuine smile which surprised everyone.

Rouge looked at Shadow with hunger and lust in her eyes, whilst they were clapping she got up and walked up to him and slowly put her arms around his waist. Shadow's eyes met hers, and without hesitation Rough said "I think we have waited long enough"

They both slowly leaned into each other and kissed tenderly, with feeling and passion Rouge slowly rubbing her hand through his quills. Everyone was now cheering louder then ever, at the most rarest sight anyone would have ever dreamed of seeing. As Shadow and Rouge broke the kiss, they dreamily looked into others eyes and both mouthed 'I love you' and smiled.

Sonic now recomposed, spoke after the cheering had died down. "um… yeah again didn't see that coming, is there something that you two want to tell us? because I can't help but feeling that we might have missed something"

The two lovers chuckled together Shadow was the first to speak "well considering what happened back there, I guess it's made me realize that there is more to life than what I thought. Maybe I need to loosen up and let the person I love know how I feel about them and to let them in."

Rouge looked up at Shadow and nuzzled into his strong muscular body "I finally got there in the end with you my love"

As Sonic looked round the room, he saw how lucky he and the rest of the males in the team really were. Tails with Cream, Knuckles with Tikal and now Shadow was finally with Rouge. Not forgetting him and Amy all were snuggling up to each other, as to share this romantic moment with the two new lovers.

Unfortunately the moment had to come to an end and to get back to more pressing issues. Sonic and Otacon stood up and signaled to Tails, he tapped a few keys on his laptop which he had hooked up to a mobile projector. Which lit up to life and displayed the machine on the display.

Otacon spoke first "right back to the job in hand, because of the unpredicted hick up which we have recovered from we are a little bit behind schedule. But at least the bulk of the work is done, as you can see me and Tails have had to do some modifications to the system. But this is to ensure fail safe procedures, and to enforce the emerald housing because whilst we were doing test data. We found that the housing was weakening, and would eventually cause a meltdown and explode. All that there needs to be done, is for me and Tails to create a radar system that will pin point the planets hub. So that we can collect the rest of the emeralds, and rid ourselves of Robotnik."

Sonic then took the ball "meanwhile what we lot need to focus on, is making sure that Robotnik doesn't make any unannounced visits. Which means that we need to calibrate our in house radar to a different frequency. So that if that bastard so much as flinches we will know it straight away."

Everyone nodded to each other in agreement Sonic went on "Shad, Rough when you two were captured, did you manage to see or overhear anything which may help us. Because anything no matter how small would be good"

The pair looked at each other, and smiled Shadow was the first to speak. "well before we were captured, the mission was not all a complete loss. As we approached the area, there were a few places which were of some interest. We managed to download a classified file of the area in detail. So we can bring it up on the projector unit, to explain in more depth on where/what we should be concentrating on."

Sonic nodded in agreement "sweet anything which could give us the edge will be good to know. Now there is something else which Otacon has been working on"

The doctor stood up and nervously twiddled with his glass's "um… right didn't think that you would be mentioning anything about that Sonic but OK. Well its only in its test stages, but with a little more research I think it may work. I have been working on an add on for the system, where it could take the master emerald as well. If you can remember, I did mention that with some modifications it could work. What I suggest is that we try and have all emeralds under one complex, like what G.U.N tried to do but never did. I know Knuckles that you are the main guardian of the emerald, but if you would permit me. Then the emeralds would be safe and powerful, to the point where no one will be able to get their hands on them. I am also thinking of designing some emitters, which would boost the power thus this entire area. You would be safer than when you were in your own home"

On being told this information, everyone looked at both Knuckles and Tikal. The room went silent, until they both stood up Tikal nodded to Knuckles and spoke. "you are forgetting doctor, we need the power of the emerald. So that our island stays afloat in the air and if you move it, then our home as we know it will be underwater."

The doctor slapped his head as in an act of 'oh yeah that's right' and looked at Sonic and smiled. "oh well was worth a try I suppose, sorry about that you two that's the problem with me. If I have an idea I usually go with the flow not thinking much of anything else. But with the seven of them, I suppose I could still calibrate the emitters so they could still work to our advantage."

Sonic then turned to Shadow and Rouge "Right you two, you said that you had a download of a blueprint of the entire base. Let's give that to Tails and the good doctor here so they can get it on the main display unit. With any luck, maybe it will show how far Robotnik has got with his build of the machine because I bet you it's not far from completion. For our final assault on the area, we are going to have to find out where it is and how much it's being defended."

With this Shadow walked up to Sonic with a storage device, and was passed to Tails who then promptly inserted it into the console. After a few minutes, the file was uploaded and the room was lit up with the schematic of the entire base.

The team looked and ponded for a while, trying to sus out where everything was. Until Otacon spoke up. "ok this is a maze and a half. Looks like we really need to look at this hard and to go through it to see if we can find any weaknesses. Any areas that have less defense would be a bonus, that reminds me."

With this Otacon turned to Rouge and Shadow "how did you two get caught any how? you two are supposed to be trained by the best at G.U.N. So what actually happened out there guys?"

The two looked at each other Rouge was the first to speak "I have to say that yes it was very bad skills on our part"

Rouge started to stumble over her words Shadow saw this so he took over "it was my fault doc, the mission was going smoothly we gained entry like you said we would. But on doing so, I totally forgot that I left the forged key card in the reader and it must have triggered a silent alarm for which we didn't hear. We were about to set up the explosive's so that we could drop it in the vent. Then the next thing we knew, we turned around to find over 30 swat-bots. We tried to fend them off, but it was no good there were just too many of them."

Then shadow said something which no one expected him to say "I am sorry you guys just had a bad time at the office I suppose"

The truth in a nut shell, it was Rouge who forgot the key not Shadow. Rouge couldn't believe that he took the fall for her, in her mind she was saying. 'wow didn't see that one coming sugar, he really must love me with all his heart. Thank you hunny and you are so gonna get some loving for this.'

The team looked at Shadow, and he was silently thinking 'shit I hope this is fucking worth it'. As he looked round at the team, there were mixed emotions on each of their faces.

Sonic went up to him and shook his hand and put a friendly hand on his shoulder. "don't worrie Shad, everyone makes mistakes. It takes the bigger man to put his hands up when he has done something wrong, and as a team we respect you more for owning up then not."

Sonic gave Shadow a warm smile which made him silently grin on his face. Looking back at the holographic blueprint he sighed "right get the coffee and cookies on the go Amy and Cream, looks like we are definitely going to need them. Shadow and Rouge we need to know what stage Robotnik's at, we may have something to work on but I want to have something in concrete. I need you two to try and get close to the base as you can to find out anything, any sign of trouble you get your dam ass's out of there."

With this the pair nodded he then turned to Knuckles and Tikal "how is this defence system that Tails invented working out?"

The pair looked at each other and Knuckles stood up "I just want to say this, Tails for such a little guy you have one hell of a brain. That system is fully automated, to the point that me and Tikal can freely help you guys. Knowing that it will be safer than fort knocks."

Tails with a smug grin on his face, swivelled around on his console chair. "well then Knuckles teaches you to under estimate me then don't it"

Knuckles pointed his fist at him "you best not push it Tails I am paying you a compliment here"

Tails nodded "dually noted Thank you Knuckles"

Sonic rolled his eyes at the pair, as much as he like all the team together. It can sometimes get quite heated, Amy finally spoke after all this time. "ok you guys enough now or none of you will have any cookies or coco/coffee."

After she said this the room went quite, Tails and Knuckles apologized to Amy and she accepted. She giggled to herself to think of the hold she has over the team sometimes. She then signalled to Cream to go with her to start cooking.

Sonic nodded and turned to Shadow and Rouge "ok you two you have your mission, best get to it and this time wear these instead."

They both held their hands out, as they caught what it was Sonic threw to them. "they are new upgraded commutation devices, which Tails designed so that the problem that we have just has won't be repeated. We can pin point you every step of the way, and it has a panic button so you can alert us if anything goes wrong. They come equipped with cameras, so if you do find anything or get sort of close to the machine. Any pictures would be awesome, plus it has a wider range so they are less of a liability."

As the pair looked over their new toy, they both nodded with the face of approval. Rouge looked over at Tails smiling "well sweetie is they anything you can't do"

Shadow silently smiled "ok Rouge we best move out and get going"

Sonic nodded and shouted after them "good luck"

Otacon stood up, and went to the console and tapped Tails on the shoulder. "let's get there for a minute Tails, I think I may have found something. I don't know for sure, but I think that Robotnik has done half the work for us."

Tails looking confused at the doctor asked "what do you mean by that sir, I mean I can't see how you could find anything yet. We haven't even analysed the information yet."

Otacon raised his hand as if to say quiet with this Tails stopped his rant. "hmmm…. Interesting, here is the area on which his version of his machine sits. But it just doesn't seem right to me. It quite difficult, because we need to infiltrate the area and get some kind of pictures to see if my suspicions are valid."

Whilst this was going on, Knuckles was trying to get in on what was happening. But like always it was just going right over his head, which made Tikal giggle. She walked up behind him and gave him a hug.

Tails was busy on the home radar to recalibrate, so that they would have a better response time. If Robotnik turned up out of the blue.

Sonic went and walked to where Amy and Cream were, as he stood there he smiled at the pair getting on cooking cookies. It was strange as he watched, what had happened in the last 24-48 hours just seemed to melt away. A gentle smile came on his face.

Amy happened to turn round at that moment and gasped "Sonic you made me jump, what you doing just standing there anyway?"

Sonic chuckled "hey c'mon I have to explain on why I want to see my wife now?"

He walked over smelling the cookies "hmm dam they smell good, you know that I have always liked you cooking sweetheart."

Amy smiled and gave a little giggle at him. "sometimes I don't know if you're with me because of me, or because of my cooking"

Sonic grinned "both I like to be greedy "

Suddenly he wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. How he was longing for them to have a bit of time alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonamy:

Chapter 6

Robotnik's Downfall

**Author's Notes:** First off I would like to thank the people who have finally reviewed this story after over a month of it first being published. If it had not been for them, then it would not have been on here for much longer as it would have been deleted. It's all very well people viewing the story, but if no one reviews then it is difficult to see if the story is worth my time and effort. So thank you again to those people and hopefully, to the other people that are viewing the story. More reviews, mean's more chapters and in future will lead to other stories.

**Meanwhile Back With Robotnik… (After He Had His Flying Lesson)**

The doors slide open in his control room, revealing a very pissed of Dr Robotnik. "SNIVLEY!"

Snivley screamed and jumped round. "nice to have back with us sir" his face beginning to sweat

Robotnik stomped up to him. "enough of your pleasant spewing Snivley, I have had more than I can take. I want the Machine working and Operational, you have 2 days to get it done AND THIS TIME DO NOT FAIL ME!"

Snivley with sweat dropping unwisely said. "but sir, we haven't done any test data. We don't even know if this machine works yet"

With this Robotnik grabs him which Snivley squeaks at "are you trying to say that you're the doctor now Snivley? Because that would be very unwise to question my authority JUST GET IT DONE!"

**Back With Shadow And Rouge…**

As the pair approached the base, the thought of the being caught before were still fresh in their minds. So this time they were more alert to what was going on around them. Cautiously they went in with the same way as before, but this time making sure that they had the key card with them they ran up to some cover.

Shadow carefully poked his head up to see what was going on. "wow I don't know what's going down, but there is an awful lot of activity out there. It's as if they are getting ready for something."

Rouge looked at Shadow and thought for a bit. "we need to get in closer to find out about that machine. I want us to bring something back this time but not Robotnik."

Shadow gave a humph. "what do you suggest, I mean the only way that we can get to it is by some elevator. Because Otacon did say that the machine needs to be operated underground."

Rouge gave a smile. "well we best figure it out and try to find it then."

After a while of sneaking around the base and shadowing guards and swat-bots. They finally managed to pin point the location of the main elevator, which went down directly to the machine. They lay low waiting for the right time to dash over and get to it, as it the time presented itself they quickly ran over and got in the elevator. Shadow pushed a button and it shuddered into life and slowly took them down. As they arrived, they were in a very long corridor whilst on their guard they slowly walked forward, until they got to a huge metal door with a window. Shadow looked through and found that there was a lot of security to the point that if an insect were to fart, the whole base would know about it.

Shadow gave an annoyed growl. "what the fuck are we going to do now hmm…"

Rouge looked at Shadow with a concerned face, they have got so close but yet so far. Her mind then went to her communicator. "I wonder if this thing will work"

Pressing a few buttons it lit up and came to life. "Tails are you reading me? this is Rouge come in over."

A few minutes past, then Tails voice came though. "hi Rouge, this is Tails what is your situation over?"

Rouge pressed a button. "we have infiltrated the area and have located Robotnik's version of his machine. The one problem we have, is there is an awful lot of security. do you think that you could knock it out for a while over?"

Tails replied with a sense of doubt in his voice "hmm… I really don't know Rouge, that is quite a lot of hacking to do. If it goes wrong, then I could drop both of you in the shit and I don't want to do that."

After this was said Rouge rolled her eyes but then the silence was broken not by Tails but by Otacon. "Rouge this is Otacon, leave this with me with any luck I should be into the system and have it down in 5 minutes. But I can only get you 30 minutes until the system reboots, after that you two need to get the hell out of there. We can't risk you getting captured a second time, once you're in take as many photos as you can. Plus if you have time, download everything from the main console. If we can find that this has a weakness, then half the battle will be won."

Rouge and Shadow nodded and just as Otacon said, one by one the security disengaged and it was then safe for them to enter. As they went in, Rouge started the countdown timer on her communicator so that they would not lose track of time. Now if you think about it, the pair hasn't seen this machine properly yet. So you can imagine their faces, as they just looked at it in disbelief at the size of this beast.

**Meanwhile Back In Robotnik's Control Room…**

Robotnik was sat in his control chair when Snivley came up to him. "sir we have a problem, seems that there was some kind of surge that went through the system. Some of our security are offline and will need to reboot."

Robotnik sat there and thought of a while. "pay it of no mind Snivley, maybe it's that generator which is playing up again. Besides I have all bots on high alert, if anyone or anything is around they will handle it. How long with the system take to reboot?"

Snivley is now looking quite annoyed, because unlike Robotnik. He knew that maybe there was something else which could be the problem."but sir, shouldn't we do a system diagnostic to see if the surge came from anywhere else."

With this remark, Robotnik got up and grabbed Snivley tight by the scuff of the neck. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TALKING BACK SNIVLEY"

Snivley gave a little yelp and gulped "yes sir, sorry sir, forgive me sir."

Robotnik chucked him on the floor "so I shall say again Snivley, how long will it take for the system to reboot?"

Snivley trying to compose himself, took a deep breath and went to the main console. He typed a few keys on the keyboard. "it should be all up and running sir in about 30 minutes sir."

Robotnik sat back down and put his hands together. "excellent Snivley, and what of the machine is it now operational?"

Snivley looked at him "yes sir, all gauges are looking good sir, but when we did a few tests."

Robotnik cut him short "I DON'T CARE WHAT THE TESTS SAY IS THE MACHINE WORKING!?"

Snivley loosening his collar replied "yes sir, the machine is online sir."

Robotnik leaned back in his chair "ahhh sonic you thought you could get the better of me, well look who's finished the machine in time. This will be the end of the sonic team FOREVER!"

With this statement, Robotnik entered into a fit of laughter. Which made Snivley cringe.

**As This Was Going On We Return To Shadow And Rouge… **

After 5 minutes of looking at the monstrosity that was before them, Rouge was the first to snap out of the trance and looked at her communicator. "come on Shadow, we only have fifteen minutes to get what we need and get out."

So as Rouge was busy taking pictures, Shadow was at the main console downloading everything to the last detail of what he could find interesting. As this was going on, Rouge took all the pictures she needed. She looked at her communicator they only had 3 minutes left.

She turned to Shadow. "Shadow hunny, how long for that download it's getting real close."

As she said this he nodded and pulled out the storage device. "it's all done now Rouge, let's get out of here and get this back to Otacon. The sooner the better, I don't know anything about the science in this. But the things that I have downloaded looks like some real heavy shit."

As they ran out of the room and closed the door, it was just in time as the security kicked back in. Shadow and Rouge carefully made it back to base with ease, along with the precious cargo.

**Tails Workshop HQ… **

As the rest of the team were going over the holographic blueprint, munching on cookies and guzzling coffee/coco. Otacon and Tails, were going through the machine designs. To see if it had any imperfections that Robotnik may have overlooked.

Sonic by now was looking at his communicator with a worried look on his face. "I hope to god that those two are alright, when was their last point of contact?"

Amy looked at Sonic sympathetically "I am sure there fine hunny, yeah they got caught. But with your quick thinking, we got them back in no time at all."

She went over to him with a cup of coffee, gave him a hug and a kiss and pass the coffee to him. He gave her a nice warm smile.

Cream saw this and went up to them both. "just think Sonic without you, we would be in a worse off state than we are now. I just want to say thank you for making me apart of this team. It's been an honor working with all of you."

Sonic rubbed Creams head. "thank you Cream without you and Amy, I don't know where this team would be. As you know an army marches on its stomachs."

Tails looked over at him "um… Sonic, it was about 4 hours ago when we received their last contact."

Sonic looked at his communicator. "I am going to buzz them to see if everything's alright. Sonic to Rouge what is your position please respond over?"

silents filled the room in waiting for a reply, suddenly everyone jumped when Shadow came from the shadows. "yeah are positions in your face." after he said this, Rouge joined him and both started laughing.

Sonic even though he was pleased to see them couldn't help but be a little annoyed. "you bastards don't ever fucking do that again."

Shadow after wiping tears from his eyes because of laughing so much said. "oh now now Sonic, chill man just thought to have a bit of fun. Can't get much of it around here these days."

With this Sonic ordered the team to sit around the table. The holographic blueprint in the middle, to see what Shadow and Rouge brought back with them.

When everyone was sat down Sonic nodded to Otacon. "OK you guys, report on your findings because time is of the essence."

Shadow slid the storage device to Otacon down the table, and Rouge handed over her communicator so that the pictures she took could be downloaded. After all the information was downloaded on the system, Tails punched it up. Robotnik's base blueprints disappeared for the time being, and both sets of information were displayed in the middle of the table instead.

As soon as Otacon saw it, he had a huge smile on his face Sonic turned to him. "my god Otacon, I have not seen you smile like that for a while. Would you like to share it with the class?"

Otacon stood up and cleared his throat. "ladies and gentlemen, I can now announce my hunch which I have had for a while. Now it's strange really I didn't think he would be that careless"

Sonic seeing red a bit now. "GOD DAM IT OTACON JUST SPIT IT OUT MAN"

Otacon smiled at him. "Sonic, you really have to control that anger problem of yours sir."

With this Amy smiled, giggled and joined in "yeah don't I know it doc, but hey you get used to it."

Otacon rolled his eyes and continued on. "anyway Robotnik, in all his wisdom his made it very easy for us. Now if you remember, me and Tails had to redesign the emerald housing because the original one would have buckled under the pressure and exploded. Robotnik has done exactly that, he has failed to see that if he does not replace that housing. Then he is sitting on one hell of a time bomb, what we need him to do is to use it and that's the end of that. Problem is we need to be somewhere else when she blows. Because let me put this into perspective for you, when that thing goes kaboom, it could be close to a nuclear explosion."

On hearing what Otacon had to say, the situation had its good points but it had lots of risks as well. Sonic and the team would have to devise a plan, which did the job but would not allow people to be in harm's way.

Sonic leaned back in this chair and let out a deep sigh. "why is it never easy, well it is but it ain't if you get what I mean. It's good that egg for brains is doing what he does best with rushing things. But at the same time, it's going to be tricky now we have four emeralds which means he has 3 the of em. Now we know he can't do much damage, but he will try and cause as much trouble as he can. Question is what could he power up with 3 emeralds?"

The team thought long and hard hoping one of them would come up with an answer, finally Otacon piped up. "well you have to think Sonic, I mean with four we powered up that cannon of Tails over there. So we need to somehow find out if there is anything else he is working on."

After Otacon said those words Tails froze. "um… guy's, I think I just had a really nasty idea what he might be able to power. Do you remember years ago Sonic he created a machine, where everywhere it went. It cause death and destruction to everything it touched, it was called 'The Doomsday Machine'."

Sonic on hearing this went a bit pale. "I hope to god your wrong Tails, as it was when he nearly had it complete last time. It didn't get that far, but it was enough to put the city down a peg or two. But then if we want his machine to overload, we have to act as normal in case he gets any suspicions. But in the mean time we need to protect this base from the hell which is on the way. Otacon how are those emitters coming?"

On adjusting his glass's he lit up a cigarette, and took a drag Sonic couldn't believe it "OI! I thought you gave those things up"

Otacon looked at him. "I am sorry Sonic, its all kinda getting to me. Just need some stress relief um… yeah the emitters just finished setting them up. So we should have a nice force field round the area in no time, one problem thou it can either be protection or the cannon. We don't have the emerald power for both, so we have to choose wisely. Because to switch over from one system to the other takes about 30 minutes."

Sonic nodded "well not the best state to be in, but it's better than nothing at all. In the meantime, as we have all been looking at the blueprints of the base. We can safely say that we all know it to the detail. This is crucial, as we all need to know where we need to be when the time comes. If I know Robotnik, all his focus will be on the emerald machine so getting into his base hopefully won't be a problem. My suggestion now is, we get some rest because we are going to need it. That means we work on shifts two on two off, so that means someone can monitor the radars and the work station. Raise the alarm if anything goes down."

The team agreed to this plan, and the first two people to keep watch was Sonic and Amy. The rest of the team retired to bed expecting a lot of action to come every soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes:well here it is chapter 7, god knows how i am still going with this. Again just would like to say if at any point you think that the story is losing the edge, please tell me so i can correct it. would like to thank the people who are following this story, because at least i know i have a purpose to write this. please review and tell me what you think thanks **

Sonamy:

Chapter 7

The Doomsday Machine

**Meanwhile Robotnik Was In A Certain Room…**

Robotnik was busy looking though old files and blueprints in a very dark room. Which was all but lit with a very old desk lamp, by the looks of the room it had not been occupied for quite some time. As he was going about his business, Snivley came out of the shadows and into the light which was coming from the old desk lamp.

As he approached Robotnik he decided to speak. "I have come to give you an update on the machine sir. Everything seems to be working normally, and to an optimum performance sir. What is your next plan sir?"

Robotnik gave a demon laugh and turned to Snivley. "this is my next plan Snivley, 'the doomsday project'. The plans have been down here ever since Sonic and his team stopped it. But with more research, and the power of the emerald machine I can now come back to it. With the means to upgrade and revolutionise it they won't even know what's hit them."

Snivley looked worried. "sir we tried that method several years ago, and Sonic managed to defeat the machine why do you think it will be better this time."

Robotnik turned around quite annoyed "because Snivley you blundering idiot, I will not only make this machine bigger, better but I will make it stronger. From the mistakes that happened in the big war, I know now what went wrong. So I can go back to it the blueprints and redesign to how I want it."

Robotnik after talking to Snivley, turned back to the table. He was not interested in Snivleys lack of faith quite oddly, instead he was just thinking out loud to himself and laughing his head off menacingly. Whilst he was doing this, Snivley even though he was happy that he didn't get a thrashing this time was also deeply concerned. That again his master was letting his ideas get the better of him, and was losing faith in his master. Secretly he knew this was going to back fire.

As Snivley turned to leave Robotnik shouted out. "SNIVLEY GET BACK HERE!"

Snivley gave a gulp as Robotnik continued. "I DID NOT DISMISS YOU!"

Shaking and quivering he approached his master. "now Snivley, I want the doomsday machine hooked up to the system and in working condition like yesterday. I have not come this far to lose now, I want you to go to the old control room and reinitialise the system. The old underground tunnels should still be repairable you hear me."

With this Robotnik grabs Snivley. "I WANT THAT TEAM TO SUFFER THE WAY THAT I HAVE SUFFERED I WILL BE PRIME RULER YET AGAIN!"

Robotnik threw Snivley to the floor and let off a vengeful laugh.

**Back With The Sonic Team…**

The shifts were going smoothly to how Sonic wanted them to. By this time, Tails recalibrated the radar and noticed that there was an awful lot of activity going on within Robotnik's complex. Making his suggestion seem reality, he became quite pale he called out for Sonic and Otacon. They were busy looking at the holographic image of Robotnik's complex, to see the weaknesses on where they can attack and hard. They both looked at Tails, and walked over to the console where he was sat.

Otacon was the first to speak. "ok Tails what do we have?"

Tails looked at them both. He didn't have to say anything, Sonic looked at him and scrunched his eyes shut. "oh fucking hell really? I don't believe this, to think that he is actually giving this monster another go. What's worse the stones which me and Sally used last time, we don't have any more. They were taken off of us by G.U.N and haven't seen them since. What the hell are we going to do now?"

Otacon with a warm smile, put a hand on Sonics shoulder. He turned to Otacon and acknowledge his smile. "hey Sonic you are forgetting, you have me here this time. There are other ways to destroy this machine you know."

Tails finally spoke "I understand that sir, but with all due respect. This is something which you really haven't seen before, so until you do just try to refrain from saying anything."

With this Tails pressed a few keys on the console and brought up another holographic image. "Sonic, I think it's our turn to explain to the doctor and the team about how much damage this thing can do."

Sonic let out a deep sigh and nodded in agreement, the only people on the team that actually knew about this machine were he and Tails. "alright Tails, get everything set up for a briefing. Also bring up the footage, on how much destruction thing managed to achieve before we managed to stop it. Oh and another thing, not a word about sally. I do not want Amy to get upset more than she is."

Tails nodded and got to work, Sonic cleared his throat and gave an announcement to the team. "ok gang "the doomsday project" which Tails touched on, in the last meeting has been confirmed. I understand that most of you haven't got a clue to what I am talking about, so just bear with Tails to get all the information we need. Then I shall give a briefing to what we are dealing with here."

The team with worried face's understood, and started to organized themselves to give their undivided attention and to listen to what Sonic had to say.

As the time passed, the team waited eagerly to find out about this horrific machine. Tails managed to get all necessary information which Sonic asked of him, and he nodded to Sonic to say that he was ready.

Sonic slowly stood up and walked to the main stage area. "ok guys this is what you have been waiting for."

With him saying this, the file of 'the doomsday project with a red box of 'TOP SECRET' on the corner lit up the room. On the holographic machine, everyone could not believe what they were seeing. Eyes were all focused on the image

"I introduce to you the file of 'the doomsday project'. But before I go into this, I feel that I should go into some background as all of you except me and Tails know what's going on here. Many years ago, when I was with a different group call 'the freedom fighters' Robotnik had a vision. Where the world would be nothing but metal, with gallons of toxic chemicals filling the air. The inhabitants of the planet, would be nothing but endless robot's to which would be at his beckon call. Now how he would be able to achieve this goal, was with an invention which again he managed to steal the plans for. It was call 'the roboticizer' it was a machine which it's main function, was a process by which one is converted from their organic form into a robotic being. Thus wiping that person of who they were clean"

Sonic then took a time out, remembering all those long lost memories which were coming back to haunt him. Otacon even though was not there, knew of the machine. Understood the pain on which Sonic was going through.

Sonic then continued. "after a while of fighting, we managed to understand the technology and found a way to obtain the plans for ourselves. As we were taking everything that Robotnik was throwing at us, we were still going strong. That is when he started to create this monstrosity, which he called 'the doomsday project."

Sonic nodded at Tails which pressed a few buttons which brought up the first image "as you can see the main building wasn't much to look at a massive tower which stood tall but what was happening inside was the danger inside this machine were making hundreds of these pods and deploying them in these underground subterranean tunnels which they were popping up everywhere all over the planet these pods were fairly hard to destroy and could withstand a hell of a beating just to give you a better understanding of what I mean we have some footage which will show you the destruction of these pods"

When Sonic finished Tails uploaded the footage and played it through the message for the team hit home and everyone gasped and were putting their heads in their hands Cream and Amy were nearly closed to tears which Tikal went over to comfort them as for Otacon well had to be the first time he was speechless he didn't say or do anything instead he was calm and slowly lit up a cigarette and began to think

As Otacon was quietly puffing away on his cigarette, his saw the room erupt in panic. Tails was just sat at the console looking into space, Sonic was in the middle of a shouting match. Trying desperately to calm Knuckles and Shadow down, Otacon slowly got up from his seat and stood on the main stage. To which Sonic had stood down from, he looked around at the team. The girls trying to be strong but failing badly, and then the Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow having a shouting match. Including things such as, 'why didn't you tell us this before' and 'top secret my ass I have one of the highest clearances in G.U.N.

The good doctor after so long finally snapped. "ENOUGH, THAT'S ENOUGH PEOPLE!"

Everyone stopped immediately, all you could hear were Amy quietly whimpering Otacon sighed. "look at you all, honestly call yourself a team. When things hit the fan, that's when you lot panic. What is the point of bouncing off the wall for ten minutes, if were are going to end up back with the same problems. What we should be doing, is going about it calmly and effectively. Working the problem through, and to try and figure out how to defeat this thing before it becomes a problem."

As he said this, he slowly walked to Sonic, Knuckles and shadow. "not having shouting matches, about why no one said this or that, or not understanding that their clearances did not allow them access to this information. If anything, you three should be dam ashamed of yourselves. You have loved ones who need your support and help, and what are you lot doing standing there bitching."

The three looked at each other and it dawned on them on what they were doing Shadow was the first to speak "Otacon's right guys what the hell are we doing arguing for we should be looking at the plans of this thing and also setting up a POA (plan of action) for when we make the assault on the base doesn't matter if we knew about it before or not at least Sonic has told us and we now know what's happening"

All that Knuckles could do was to hang his head in shame, he knows he can be inconsiderate at times but there was really no excuses for this.

Sonic felt like such an asshole, he looked to Amy seeing her scared and in tears were more than he could take. He slowly went to her, she was shaking with fear.

He encased her within his strong safe arms. This time, tears were slowly forming in Sonic's eyes. "I am so sorry Amy, my sweet Amy rose. I didn't mean to scare you. I promise we will be alright."

As he was saying this, a few tears slowly came down his face and landed on Amy's forehead. "I don't know what came over me. I guess for the first time in a long time, I kind of lost it for a bit back there."

Amy still shaking, accepted Sonics apology by lifting her head and engaging into a slow kiss. Otacon sighed a heave of mixed feelings such as 'thank god that's sorted' to 'christ how the hell am I going to sort this mess out'. As everyone was calming down, with Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Tails attending to their loved ones Otacon gave them I few minutes to let them chill. He lit up yet another cigarette, and carefully looked at the plans which were still displayed. when the project was created it, was quite ahead of its time. He looked at the pods as well, and found something but he couldn't figure it out but kept quiet. Until he knew for sure, in case Robotnik finds it and rectifies.

Sonic walked up to the doctor, and held out his hand to which Otacon gave a warm corner grin and accepted. "what happened back there Sonic my boy?"

Sonic shook his head. "I am so sorry doctor, all the times that I have been strong and confident. I just blew the whole lot of it, your right we are a team. Which if we put our minds to it, can accomplish anything. What kind of an example does this make me to the team."

Sonic hung his head but Otacon took his head in hands bringing him back to eye level. "now listen here Sonic T. Hedgehog, do not lose faith on me do not lose believe in yourself. Its normal to have a bit of a relapse."

Otacon then put his hand on Sonics shoulder and continues to talk. "I mean hell, we have all been under a lot of pressure over the last few days. It only natural that there is only so much that one can take. Now I suggest that we shake this off, and get on this thing you have me and Tails backing up the team. I promise you, we will defeat and destroy this thing and hopefully with Robotnik with it."

Sonic smiled. "alright Otacon what ideas do you have?"

**Meanwhile Back With Robotnik**

Snivley was franticly setting up the old console to 'the doomsday project' and overseeing how the work was getting on into repairing the underground tunnels. "come on you robotic fools! I need this working and in a presentable condition for Dr Robotnik. Work faster or I will have you lot in the trash compacter faster than you can say Mobius."

Soon after he finished his sentence, Robotnik came stomping up behind him with his cape fluttering around his body. "report Snivley"

Snivley gave a little yelp. "ahh here you are sir, I was just giving the swatbots a bit of motivation sir. We have the main console online sir, but we seem to have problems with a few of the tunnels sir. Some of them seemed to have caved in over time sir."

Robotnik put his hand to his moustache "hmmm… most annoying Snivley, how many of the tunnels do we have in operational use?"

Snivley looked at the console which was behind him. "by looking at this sir, we have 85% of the tunnels in workable order sir."

Robotnik lifted one eye brow higher than the other. "very well Snivley, and what of the connection to the main emerald machine. Have you managed to set that up?"

Snivley still looking at the console said. "yes sir, this is how we are powering it the main console sir. Looking at the emerald machine it is holding and stable sir."

Robotnik could not contain himself and laughed crazily. "finally Snivley, for the first time in a while things are going to plan to how I want them to be."

Snivley turned around. "yes sir, the alterations that you wanted on the pods have been added with very interesting results as well sir."

But as always Snivley, had to open his mouth "sir, shouldn't we have a bench test on the emerald machine to see on how far we can operate it to."

Robotnik his whole body shaking grabbed Snivley which he yelped. "again what have a told you about thinking Snivley, any more of you nonsense and I will chuck you into the roboticizer."

Chucking Snivley to the floor he said "yes sir, sorry sir"

Robotnik sat down in his old chair, rubbing the arm rests. "hmmm… this is strange sitting back in this seat, gives me some very old distant memories."

Then turning his attention back to Snivley. "Snivley I want the first available pods out within the next day. I want to create my vision, to breath in those nice toxic fumes once again. Oh how I have missed them, instead of this shitty clean disgusting air GET IT DONE SNIVLEY!"

Snivley shakily looking around from his station said. "yes sir, right away sir the pods are going through their cycle now sir."

Robotnik gave a very content sigh without Robotnik hearing Snivley quietly muttered. "you will get what's coming to you, you big fat boil"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here it is, chapter 8 the story now is slowly coming to an end quite sad really. But i hope you have enjoyed reading it, as i have writing it please review and comment cheers.**

**Sonamy:**

**Chapter 8**

**The Final Countdown**

**Story POV…**

We are now nearing the final push, The Sonic Team with the help of Otacon after hours of research and sleepless nights. Have now put the final touches to the assault, as well as keeping an eye on the activity which is going on within Robotnik's base. As they all sit in the war room, the faces of the team look focused and determined. Sonic and Otacon, take the stand and nod at Tails to proceed with the action plan…

**Let us now read on as the story unfolds…**

Sonic and Otacon take a moment to collect their thoughts, Otacon cleared his throat. "Ok before we continue with what might be the final briefing, I would just like to say how honoured I have been working with you all. It's been one hell of a ride, and have gone thought a lot I just hope after all of this has ended. That we can all meet again."

When Otacon said this, the reality of the fact that some may not be coming back took its toll on the team. Tears were in the eyes of a few of them. Until Shadow spoke in an accent. "it ain't over, until the fat egg head sings."

Everyone in the room couldn't believe that Shadow out of all people, would say this kind of phrase and could not help but start to chuckle at this very interesting but of the blue outburst by Shadow.

Rouge snuggled up to him with tears in her eyes and laughed and gave him a loving kiss. "sometimes darling you surprise even me."

Shadow gave a genuine smile. "well you know me Rouge I am full of surprises just have to fine them all."

Shadow gave Rouge a wink and they embraced each other in a warm loving hug, Otacon after everything had calmed down continued. "well I suppose that's relieved the tension, now let's go through this step by step."

The holographic image flashed up in the middle of the table. "ok let's go through with what we know, after keeping an eye on the activity of Robotnik's version of the machine. It is now reaching quite a critical state, which is what we need to happen if we want this to work the way we like it to. Within the base, there are three points of interest which we need to be on top of."

As Otacon continued, he pointed with his marker at three main deflection gates which are powered by the machine. "with Robotnik being the twat as he is, has rerouted power so all main critical systems are supplied from the machine. The more power he uses, the more it puts pressure on the machine itself and as it does that, the power will gradually degrade. These main doors will be forgotten, because Robotnik will become more greedy for power."

Sonic suddenly pipes up. "Otacon this is really good, but my question is this. How the hell do we know when these doors will become defective?"

Otacon smiled. "this that I have in my hand, is a device which can monitor his machine. It can give me all the vital readings which I need to help us into gaining accesses into the complex. At this point in time, his machine is running at 40% in the red and doesn't seem to be letting up any time soon. With my calculation's, I predicted that we should be able to proceed with the assault in 2 days. By which time, the defence gates should safe to approach."

Sonic nodded. "right so after we have breached the doors, what is are next objective?"

Otacon nodded at Tails which brings up another image "as we enter the complex, we know where the main elevator shaft is. That will be are focus point, we need someone to go down there and put a signal blocker on the machine so that it can't be shut down via the control room. As this is going on, we need another group to get to the main junction in the underground tunnels and destroy it. This will keep Robotnik occupied, so that he won't know what's happening and will give us the upper hand. As for 'The Doomsday Machine', by this time it's defences will be weak enough for another group to approach it and to disengage the main door which will open to unveil its main core system. A direct to this, will cause a crippling blow to which will cause a chain reaction and explode for this we will use the main cannon."

Sonic again piped up. "hang on for a second doc, this thing does not have the range let alone the power to hit the machine. How the hell are we going to get around that one?"

Otacon held his hand up to calm Sonic down. "we will hook the main cannon up to the emerald machine, ok we will lose our own defences of the complex but we still have weaponry which will keep Robotnik at bay. In us doing so, it will boost its power up to 60% plus its range will improve dramatically. But even so, when the time comes to take a shot it needs to be a direct hit if not then the chain reaction will not materialise. Obviously, there will be quite a few swat bots to take care of. But I am sure that you lot will make sure that they won't cause to much of a problem."

Sonic nodded. "right now that we have gone through the plan, time to appoint people of who's doing what. Me and Shadow will go down to the machine."

Before Sonic had time to finish, Otacon cut him off. "no Sonic this is something which I need to do because of me, this machine now exists I feel it's my duty to see this thing through and destroy it. Then and only then, will I be able to let my conscience be put to rest I need to do this Sonic and you aren't going to stop me this time."

Sonic for a second looked stunned, then went up to the doctor who was breathing quite heavily with mixed feelings of anger, guilt and determination. Sonic put his hand on Otacon's shoulder. "very well Otacon, you will be in charge of that objective. Just remember, that we all have your back just take it easy we have been though a lot you and I. Stay safe, I do not want you to die on me."

Otacon smiled warmly. "don't worrie Sonic, you ain't going to get rid of me that fucking easily."

Sonic chuckled and sarcastically said. "dam I have been thinking on how to get rid of you, but you always seem to find me out."

Otacon and Sonic laughed. "Sonic you are such a cheeky ass hole"

Sonic then continued "ok so Otacon has that job, Tails you will be our eyes from above. I want you in constant contact with me on the ground, anything which your sensors or you see I want to know about it. Shadow and Rouge, you will be in charge of detonating the underground tunnels. As for the rest of the team you will be with me, we will fight our way thought the masses and get to 'The Doomsday Machine' and get that door open. Tails are you able to control the main cannon from the X-tornado?"

Tails looked up and nodded. "yes Sonic, I recently added the controls to my cockpit and I have also built an automatic target computer. So when I am in range and in position it will tell me when I can take the shot."

Sonic nodded. "ok well this is it, the big time, this is what it has come down too. If we all do our jobs, then is going to be one hell of a firework showcase that's a point."

Sonic then turned his attention back to Otacon. "how long will we have to get out of there until his machine blows? because would I be right in thinking that this thing is going to go boom. Also what of the four emeralds which he has will we be able to grab them?"

Otacon thought for a while. "hmm… well to the first question, as soon as the pressure gets too much for the housing to take. I believe we will have 30 minutes to get out before the main explosion, and for the second. If Robotnik has built this machine right, other than the housing there should be an adapter port which I can connect a miniature pressurised housing to it. Thus I can extract them from the machine before I put the blocker on."

Sonic nodded. "cool well I suppose that's told me, right I suggest that we all get suited up and get the equipment ready. We all need to be on the case let's get to it."

Everybody nodded and stood up and went about the setting up what they needed to do. Sonic went off away from everyone and walked into a room, the walls were covered with news articles of the accomplishments of what he and the team have done. This was Sonic's way of physicking himself up and feeling proud on how much they have achieved. Amy approached the room where Sonic was, and looked at him and smiled everyday she felt so proud to have such a brave husband as himself.

As she looked at him, Sonic suddenly felt that he wasn't alone and turned round and smiled. "well hello there you ok Ames?"

She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, he did the same but around her waist embracing her with his strong safe arms. Amy looked into his eyes somewhat concerned. "what do you think is going to happen hunny?"

Sonic deepened the hug where they both closed their eyes, he took a deep breath and let out a deep sighed and whispered in her ear. "as long as we do our jobs and your with me, we will be fine I promise that I will protect you whatever the cost."

Amy breathing heavily. "you know if this may be the last time we see each other I want to make tonight special."

Sonic knowing what she was thinking, gave a love thirsty smile. They both leaned in and passionately kissed each other with all the love that they had. Slowly they sat down on the spare bed which (conveniently) was in the room.

**WARNING yes you guessed it this is another Sonamy Lemon if under the age of 16 skip to next chapter!**

Amy whilst kissing Sonic, ran her hands through his quills and rubbed her hands up and down his back. Which was making Sonic wild, in response to this he gently undid her top to revile her bra holding her succulent plump breasts. Amy pulled Sonic's shirt off him, and continued kissing their tongues gently entwining within their mouths. Amy started to unbutton Sonic's trousers showing off his erect 8 inch manhood.

Amy smiled "hmmm looks like someone's ready for something."

Sonic slipped off Amy's leggings, which she was wearing just for comfort. Sonic gasped when he saw that her panties were wet. "fucking hell hunny, you're wet and I haven't even done anything to you yet.

Amy giggled. "this is what you do to me near enough all the time my love."

Sonic pulled down her panties to see her lush moist pussy. "oh yeah, I am going to have fun with this."

He laid her down, and put his head between her legs tasting the sweet juices that were coming from within. As he was doing this, Amy had problems keeping the noise to a minimum. She just could not control herself. "oh Sonikku, yeah just like that hmmm your tongue is so hot I want it deeper."

The moans that were coming out of Amy's mouth, were music to Sonics ears. All of a sudden, Amy gave an almighty groan. "oh Sonikku I...I think I am going to cum AHHH!"

The juices filled Sonic's mouth, which he greedily ate up wiping and licking his face he smiled."was that good for you hunny?"

Amy still panting nodded. "yeah, just let me get my breath back."

Sonic smiled. "better do it quick i am not finished with you yet."

He pulled down his boxers, which freed his manhood. Amy looked at him then she looked down at his man hood with greedy eyes. "hmmm my turn now Sonikku"

With that she sat up, and slowly grabbed her hand round his throbbing member and started to slide her hand up and down. Sonic breathed through gritted teeth, Amy then lowered her head and took it into her mouth gently licking the tip as she went.

Sonic was now in heaven, the feeling was totally indescribable. "oh Amy, fucking hell that's so good. Yeah suck it baby, oh dam that's so good."

As Amy was doing this, she was looking right into his eyes. "hold it back baby, don't want you to blow yet I want it inside me."

Sonic didn't need to be asked again, he laid Amy on her front and gently slid in his hot member into her wet pussy from behind. Sonic closed his eyes, to embraces this feeling. Amy moaned when he slid it all the way in. "oh Sonikku yeah, don't rush it savour the moment. I want to feel your juices coming into me."

Sonic slowly continued, watching his cock sliding in and out of his wife's wet pussy. Unfortunately, he couldn't hold it for long but he was lucky because he didn't have it wait as Amy moaned. "oh Sonikku, don't stop I am going to cum and when I do I want your seed inside me too."

Sonic smiled. "oh yeah, well heads up HERE IT COMES AHHH AMY!"

At this point Amy came at the same time. "SONIKKU, I LOVE YOU!"

Sonic slowly pulled out, and they both lay on the bed hot, sweaty but very happy. They pulled one another in for a hug, and kissed each other. Amy looked into Sonic's eyes and whispered. "this is a night where I will never forget my sweet Sonikku."

Sonic gave a deep whisper back. "same here Ames, my god that was epic. If anything, you get better and better every time."

They both smile and slowly drift to sleep.

**That's the end of the lemon hope you enjoyed it **

**Meanwhile back with Robotnik…**

Robotnik was happily sitting in his master control chair when Snivley approached him. "sir, I am here with the update. With the pods that have been deployed, we have control of 30% of the city sir."

Robotnik gave a grateful cackle. "excellent Snivley, in time we will have the power to rule over this city once again. What of the hedgehog and his pitiful team?"

Snivley with an uneasy look replied. "we have tried to infiltrate their main console, sir but the encryption is too difficult to bypass sir. We have been able to monitor some activity. But it's hard to make out what is going on sir."

Robotnik sat back and thought about it. "blast that no good menace of a doctor, hmm... no matter. By the time they try to do anything, we will already have the majority of the city in our control. I want more power to 'The Doomsday Project Snivley, I want this done immediately."

Snivley looks at his master with fear, because what he has to say might end him up in trouble again. "sir about the machine, it is already running 40% above what it's supposed to run at. The only way we can receive more power sir, is to sacrifice other systems."

Robotnik looked at Snivley and nodded. "very well Snivley, I don't care what you do just make sure that 'The Doomsday Project' is on schedule."

With this Snivley nodded. "yes sir, it will be done sir." he then walked off, and went about what his master told him to do.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello to all my Fan Fictoners, so sorry that i have taken longer than usual in writing this chapter personal shit kinda went down so this took a back seat for a while. But as you can see, i haven't given up and still writing lol as you can see this is the first of two parts of this chapter. While writing this chapter, it dawned on me that there was no way in hell that i was going to be able to fit it all in. But don't worrie, the second part will be coming soon again please feel free to review and comment cheers and thank you to my loyal readers. :)

Sonamy:

Chapter 9

(Part One)

Let Us Stand For Freedom And Glory!

**Story P.O.V…**

Well this is it, the moment that the team have been waiting for. All the research, training and recon all came down to this most important event. The team including Otacon, have made their way carefully but causally to the outer perimeter of Robotnik's base. Tails was above them in the X-tornado, but high enough to evade Robotnik radars which scanned the sky. Tails as ordered checked in with Sonic every 15 minutes or so, just to update him of any movement. Stealth was the biggest factor of this mission, the team followed the plan to the detail and just like the steps in a dance flowed efficiently. Each group got to their positions which were the 3 main gates, whilst this was all going on Amy was more focused then normal. The reason for this is, over the last week she had been a bit unwell she tried to shrug it off but Otacon took notice of this and gave her a check up. Turns out that the implant, which she recently had did not kick in as it should of to both Otacon's and Amy's surprise Amy is pregnant. They both agreed to keep it quiet until after the mission, but deep down Amy was scared no more than that terrified. If she were to lose Sonic, then she may have to look after this baby alone. No way she did she want this to happen so she was going to do her best to make it though.

**Now Let's Get To The Story…**

As they approached the main gates, Sonic looked at Otacon for confirmation on when to advance through the gates and to send the go ahead to the others. "well Otacon, I am waiting. Can't stand like this all night you know, some of us have things to do."

Otacon looked at Sonic with an annoying look. "look here Sonic, don't rush me you know what I am like at field work. I get a bit techy, on looking at my device we need to find cover and wait for a while. It shouldn't be too long, the machine must have had a vamp of power from somewhere because it's not running as hard as I predicted. With this information, I would give it about 1 maybe 2 hours no more than that I would have thought."

With this little set back, Sonic was far from happy and frustration flowed through is body. This was not part of the carefully put together plan which they went through. 'oh well adapt and overcome' he thought.

Sonic radioed to Tails telling him the set back and in the meantime to keep constant scans of the area. "honestly Tails, you are the first and last line of our defense. Everything is riding on total basis of surprise, if we lose that then it's going to get messy very quickly over."

Tails nodded to this. "no worries Sonic, I have got this I promise I won't let you down over."

Sonic gave a silent smile when he heard this crackle over his communicator on his wrist. "well done little bro, I knew I could count on you out."

After that was done he radioed the other groups. "to groups Bravo and Charlie, fall back to these coordinates and set up a basic camp till further notice out."

**Meanwhile Back With Robotnik…**

The main systems were on lock down, and everything was in battle mode. Robotnik was stood in the main observation deck looking out towards 'The Doomsday Project', spewing out countless pod's at a high rate. But as always, it wasn't fast enough for him he wanted more he wanted power but most of all he wanted that hedgehog.

He walked up to the mainframe, which controlled the emerald machine. He looked at the screen and shouted for Snivley. "Snivley where are you, you annoying little hairless weasel?!"

Snivley walked up to his master shaking whilst doing so. "yes sir, what seems to be the problem sir"

Robotnik grabbed him. "I thought you said that the majority of the power from the emerald machine is going to 'The Doomsday Machine.' From looking at this, YOU HAVE DISOBEYED ME!"

Snivley now with pools of sweat dripping from his brow found his voice. "terribly sorry sir, but we had to keep some power back so that the main gates of the perimeter could still be kept online sir."

Robotnik now seeing red put his face right up to his. "I WANT ALL AVAILABLE POWER TO THE PROJECT NO QUESTIONS ASKED YOU HEAR ME I WANT THAT HEDGEHOG!"

Snivley turning his nose at Robotniks smelly breath said. "yes sir right away sir."

Robotnik dropped him from a great height to the floor and Snivley went to the console. He disengaged the gates, neither of them knowing that this would be the worst mistake that they will ever make and secretly Snivley knew it.

**Back With The Sonic Team…**

By this time, they had got a basic camp made up and were going through certain bits of the plan to see if there were any improvements that could be made. Otacon managed to slip away, and made sure Amy was alright to continue on with the mission. But as always, Amy was as stubborn as an maul and made it clear that she was fine. Sonic saw this, but because there was so much going on around him he just didn't have the time. By this point, it was going into the early hours of the morning. Any later, and Sonic knew that they would have abort and lay low until the next evening.

Otacon was sat at the make shift works station keeping contact with Tails. "I don't know what to say Tails, by the looks of this you may need to set her down somewhere undetected. Lay low for the next evening, don't think you can do anymore up there. If I find anything out, I will contact you to scramble the x-tornado over."

Tails voice could be heard over the radio. "roger that doctor doctor wilko out."

Sonic managing to have a bit of time, walked over to Otacon and sat down and put his feet up. "ahh my god that feels good, why isn't anything easy anymore Otacon? thought we would be just finishing up by now."

Otacon grinned. "don't you think you're getting a bit too confident there mate? what we have to do is no easy feat you know. Anyway I have some good news and some bad news. Which one would you like first?"

Sonic thought for a minute. "hmm… well I will have the bad news first."

Otacon nodded. "alright we are going to have to abort the mission it will have to be tomorrow night."

Sonic groaned and slapped his forehead with his hand and wiped it down his face Otacon continued. "but the good news is, the gates have finally been deactivated so tomorrow night the party will be on."

Sonic took a deep sigh. "well I suppose it's something, what is the device telling you?"

Otacon smiled. "well this is the interesting bit, the gates have been deactivated by choice. Not because of the machine, Robotniks base is now so unstable that just one little hit on any target which we have in our sights. Will be enough just to tip it over the edge."

Sonic nodded his head but was in deep thought. "fair enough sounds good, well looks like we need to set up a perimeter around the camp. Just in case anything should come in the night which is nasty."

Otacon nodded in agreement. "yeah we will let the males take care of that one, let the girls sleep for the rest of the night. Then we can get Tails up in the air early tomorrow morning to see what has gone on during the remainder of the night."

**The Morning of the 'Big Push'…**

Story P.O.V

Nothing really to report over the rest of the night's events. Loud noises and swat bots clunking around could be heard over the way but that was all, due to Amy's latest development. She was up before anyone else, as she walked outside to get some air she saw Sonic asleep sat up against the camp. All she wanted was to sit next to him, and nicely wake him up to tell him he's going to be a dad. But she knew that she had to pick the right moment, also she was scared on the fact that it could freak him out.

As she was looking at him daydreaming, cream walked up to her. "alright Amy it's a lovely day, it's awful that we have to do this on a day like this."

Amy nodded and thought to herself 'yeah don't I know it cream talk about bad timing'. "yeah tell me about it cream, nothing seems to slow down for anyone as it turns out. Come on, let's make breakfast and wake up the team they are going to need it."

Cream giggled and nodded, the pair went about making breakfast. Later on the group were up and about except for Sonic, who was still asleep. Amy took a plate with eggs, bacon etc.

She walked up and knelt down in front of him, and kissed him gently on the cheek. "wakey wakey eggs and backy my little Sonikku."

Sonic slowly opened his eyes as he smelt the glorious breakfast which Amy made him. "oh Amy hunny, you didn't have to do this wow this is awesome. What are you trying to do? fatten me up or something. After I eat all this, I don't know if I will be able to move."

Amy giggled. "well I have to make sure you keep your strength up Sonikku."

Sonic smiled and Amy gave the plate to him with a cup of coffee, which Sonic accepted with admiration in his eyes. After the team were fed and watered, they got down to what needed to be done.

Shadow and Rouge had near enough everything ready, they carefully constructed the explosion devices so that it could penetrate and destroy the strong thick walls which were protecting the underground tunnels. Otacon had the signal blocker online and working, plus constructed the mini pressurised housing so that he can get the emeralds. Tikal was set in a deep trance, so that she could try and get anymore Intel on what was going on inside Robotniks base. As for the rest, they were preparing themselves with what was laying ahead of them.

Otacon was just finishing up with the housing, when Sonic walked up to him. "Otacon, just one question. If we want the machine to explode under the pressure, surely if you take the emeralds out. Then all that's going to happen is that he will end up with no power correct?"

Otacon smile. "well you have just answered your own question, and besides it's going to do a little bit more than that. Think about it, the machine is still going to be running because it won't have time to fully power down. Robotnik will still demand power but there won't be anything in the machine it will overheat trust me."

**Meanwhile up in the air with Tails…**

As he sat in the x-tornado with hover mode enabled, he tried to keep focus on his scanners and long distance cameras. He knew that he was the team's eyes and ears, but considering that he had been up there since 5 o'clock in the morning and only having 3 hours sleep. It was quite hard to stay awake, suddenly one of his sensors woke him up a bit it was showing a gradual heat increase from where the emerald machine was.

With this he quickly got on to the microphone. "Sonic come in, this is Tails something is kind of happening up here over."

At the camp Tails voice crackled over the radio. Sonic and Otacon jumped up and went to the main console. "yeah Tails buddy, this is Sonic what's the situation over?"

Tails voice came through. "one of my heat sensors has picked up a gradual heat increase. it seems to be coming from the same area as the emerald machine over."

Otacon was the person who replied back to him. "acknowledge Tails, stand by for confirmation."

He went to his device, and hacked into the machine. As Tails said, the machine was working overtime and was working 70% above normal. He then went back to the microphone. "yeah Tails just looking at that, the machine's has jump 30% during the night. Whatever is going on down there, Robotnik must be getting desperate. Keep an eye on that, and report every half hour over."

Tails hung on every word. "yeah wilko doctor, understood out."

**Now We Join Robotnik In The War Room…**

By this time, Robotnik had the emerald machine working harder than ever. Greedy for power, nothing seemed to stop him like he had some kind of twisted obsession. As he looked on 'The Doomsday Project', it was in full swing and already hoards of prisoners were coming into the base for transformation. Which seeing that the roboticizer was now hooked up to the emerald machine, was working hard and fast. A nasty creepy grin filed Robotniks face as he saw the action in front of him unfold.

Snivley walked up to his master. "excuse me sir, but the emerald machine is running critically high state and may cause us problems. Should we lower the power sir?"

Robotnik looked at Snivley with disgust. "what have a told you about thinking Snivley? we are on the home stretch, and you want to turn down the power. Stupid inexperienced buffoon."

Snivley interestingly cut in. "but sir, the tunnels to 'The Doomsday Project' are weakening. They were not designed for this kind of use, it has been a long time since they were used last. They just can't take the work load sir."

Robotnik by this time had enough "WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO SNIVLEY ? THAT'S IT, I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU. Maybe it was wrong of me to keep you by my side, if you will not work with me. Then prepare to face the consequences."

With this Robotnik picked up Snivley and thew him to the swat bots. "have him arrested and lock him away in one of the chambers, for obstructing and negligence to duty. You Snivley, will work with me again just not in your form TAKE HIM AWAY."

**Back With The Sonic Team…**

The time was now upon them, the night was setting in and everyone was ready. Sonic radioed to Tails just for confirmation. "Tails this is Sonic, report of any updates over."

Tails then came back with some interesting news. "Sonic this is Tails, yeah things are going just as the same as before. I don't know for sure, but I have just seen another squad of prisoners walk in. I could have sworn that one of them was Snivley over."

Sonic's eye brows nearly went off the top of his head. "um… Tails let me just confirm what you said, Snivley was one of the prisoners over?"

Tails with a surprising look, nodded his head. "that is correct Sonic, either he is there to supervise the prisoners or Robotnik has totally lost the plot over."

Sonic shook his head. "dam even his own workers are going against him, well there's nothing that we can do about that now. We have our own battle to sort out, this is it Tails on your mark we are going in over."

There was an intense pause as the team impatiently waited for the go, all of a sudden the speakers crackled into life. "Sonic this is Tails, the mission is a go I repeat the mission is a go."

Sonic nodded and the team jumped into life, this was it the main event. "copy that buddy, good luck and good shooting. See you on the other side out."

The team split up into their groups, and walked back to the three main gates which were deactivated. As they approached the outer perimeter of the base, as Otacon predicted it was deserted because of the emerald machine and 'The Doomsday Project'. Sonic look at the reminder of the team, who were there with him and sighed a deep breath. As he said his final words to them, he had his communicator close to his mouth so that the other could hear him. "right gang, before we go in I just wanted to say that all of you make one hell of a team. I would not change any of you for the world, all of you have work with distinction and valor and are loyal. Let goodwill and faith get us through this tough assignment. Hopefully we will all see each other on the other side good luck team."

With this he nodded to his group, and gave the go ahead into the base. As Sonics group walked in everything was quiet, dead quiet to the point where it was eerie. Sonic followed his communicator on his wrist for the co ordinance of the main elevator, that Otacon must use to approach the emerald machine. They slowly came to the main shaft, they took some cover as they saw quite a few swat bots guarding the area.

Sonic rolled his eyes, Otacon looked at him and whispered. "c'mon Sonic, you didn't think it was going to be that easy now did ya?"

Sonic acknowledged this statement, as he looked he saw that between them patrolling. There was a time gap of a few seconds, within that time he would be able to take Otacon. Rush him in and get out without any of them knowing about it.

Sonic whispered to Otacon. "grab hold of me and do not let go."

With this, Sonic dashed so quick that he was back before Amy could blink. "wow hunny, that was some fast action."

Sonic blushed at this statement and smiled. "right Otacon is in, now let's get going to 'The Doomsday Project'.

**With otacon… **

As the lift slowly descended down to the room below, Otacon was trying to stay calm. He had a little map on an alternative exit, which would get him out quickly and into some shelter which he could contact the groups and give them intel when needed. While he was going through this in his mind on what he had to do, he didn't realise that he was at the bottom. He cautiously walked down the long corridor, which Shadow and Rouge did not too long ago. As he approached the huge metal door, he saw that amazingly enough the security was still active. No problem to Otacon, he walked up to a disused console which looked like it hadn't been used for a while. He took something out of his bag and hooked up an interesting machine, which made the console light up into life. He then smiled and went about disengaging the security, after a few minutes everything was offline and he breathed a sigh of relief and forcefully opened the door. There in front of him stood the emerald machine, Otacon looked it over and even though he did not want to admit it Robotnik had done well in constructing the beast. He walked up to the little console in front of the machine, and again as he predicted there was the adaption unit. He then went to the main console unit, and placed the signal blocker onto the it. After he made sure that there was no way that it could not be shut down by normal means, he then walked back to the adaption port.

He took the miniature housing from his bag, and holding it in his hand said. "this is what you get Robotnik for taking my plans you bastard"

He placed it into the port, and pressed a button a warning message flashed above the option saying that it was not advised to release the emeralds when the machine was in use. But Otacon overridden it, and pressed the button which then released the emeralds all of a sudden there was a huge sucking noise.

Then to Otacon's dismay, alarms went off in every direction. He quickly secured the emeralds in the housing, making sure that the transfer had been done correctly. "SHIT, that was not supposed to happen."

He quickly ran to a door in the floor, and pulled it open he looked at his communicator and jumped down into the hole. Following the directions that his communicator were telling him to his way out. "thank fuck that's over, wonder how the others are getting on?


End file.
